Save Kiss
by orangekitty160
Summary: Bella is starting a new school in the middle of the freshman year, and meets her room-mate Alice and her friend Rosalie. she meets one boy, Edward, and immediately hates him. but what happens when he challenges her to a kissing contest....? all human
1. Bad Meetings

BPOV

BPOV

_Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip…_

I always thought that; I was so clumsy, that even if I wasn't actually thinking it in my head, it was still playing in the back-round.

_Don't trip…_

I carried my luggage up the few stares and entered the main hall to the dorms. Everyone's head turned to look at me, and I hid my blush behind my hair. I walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" a tart lady looked up and smiled.

"Good morning! Welcome to Omar High!" she said it a little too happily. I just nodded and she asked my name.

"Bella Swan" and she immediately started clicking her fingers on the keyboard.

"Okay Bella, you're in room 160, with a Miss Alice Cullen…" she looked at the name more closely and made a face. She gave me the key and as I turned to pick up my bag, I heard her whisper, "good luck."

Uh oh. How bad was Alice Cullen?

I picked up my bag and walked to the elevator, walking in with another girl. I prayed I wouldn't trip, and was very happy that the doors were closing without me having to run fast to try and catch the elevator.

I looked at the girl and she was looking at me too. She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Angela." I nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Bella." I looked over her complection and hair, and she looked rather pretty.

"You're new right? What room are you in?"

Of course she knew I was new. Who wouldn't? Not many people come to school in the middle of their freshman year. I looked at my card with my room number.

"I'm in room 160." She didn't say anything at first, but she suddenly chuckled.

"Good luck," she said and the elevator door opened. She walked out without another word and I stared, stunned.

That was the second time. Why did I need so much luck? Well, I could use it, seeing how much luck I already have as it is. But seriously; what's with this Alice chick?

When I got to my room door, I shakily opened it, expecting the worse, like hard metal music or a knife stuck in her boot.

But when I opened the door, I froze, totally taken by surprise.

The room was lightly colored, happy and innocent. I choked on my breath when I tried to breathe again, and smiled.

She actually seemed normal!

I looked to the left and saw that the bed was messy and had a few pink and purple pillows thrown on it, and knew immediately it was the girls'. I took the bed on the right, which was plain but tidy.

I set my bag down and waited. The Alice girl still wasn't here, and my brain took that chance to worry.

What if she doesn't like me? What if we don't get along? What happens if-

The door suddenly slammed open and in skipped a pixie-like girl. She abruptly stopped when she saw me and froze.

For a second she didn't move, but suddenly her face brightened.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!!" she yelled. No response. "ROSALIE!!"

"What!" someone screamed back. In came a girl with long blonde hair, looking like a supermodel. She looked at the pixie, then at me, and smiled.

The pixie came over to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I'm Alice." She said happily. Uh oh. Wonder what's wrong with her.

"I'm Bella." I was so proud of myself, I didn't stutter!

Alice smiled and pointed to the other girl, about to speak but was interrupted.

"I'm Rosalie," she said with a grin. I shook her hand. They both looked at each other, and it seemed they were having a silent conversation. Alice suddenly turned to me and clapped her hands. "So, how are you Bella? Have you seen the campus yet?" I shook my head in shock and she looked at Rosalie. "Well Rosalie, I guess we have to show her around!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me so fast I almost fell on the floor. She easily picked me up though, and she continued running.

"Why are we going so fast?" I asked her, before tripping on nothing. She grabbed me back up. "Oh, uh I don't want you to miss anything. The day's almost over!" she smiled then looked ahead. I gulped. Maybe this was the reason?

I just met her, and she was already running me around the building. I couldn't see Rosalie, but I could hear her running behind us.

I think Alice was running as fast as she could, as if there were a fire. I looked at people as we passed, and they gave me a sympathetic look. Great.

We finally slammed out the doors, but I crashed into a thick wall and jumped back. I looked up to see a boy looking at me in confusion.

He. Was. Huge! Huge, huge, huge!! His muscles were popping, and he was _tall_. I gaped at him, but quickly closed my mouth when he started talking.

"Alice? What are you doing? I thought we were going to hang out in your room?" I heard Alice groan.

"Um, Emmet, this is _Bella._ Bella, meet Emmet." I looked up at him and he was smiling ear to ear. He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you!"

Because of him shaking my hand so hard, my voice was rattling. "N-nice to m-meet you to!" he finally let go and I put both hands behind my back, massaging the one he shook.

"Well, Emmet, we got to go, you know, she's new, so she hasn't seen the building yet." She suddenly grabbed my hand so hard I fell to the floor. "Jeez Alice! Be careful!" Emmet easily picked me up and Alice grabbed my hand again. Before she took off speeding, he asked, "Are you alright?" I replied, "don't worry, happens" and _then_ I was yanked and forced to run again. I saw Rosalie kiss him on the cheek before she began to run with us.

We totally avoided all the main walk ways, and went to the little sidewalks on the side of the building.

We saw at least half of it before Alice's cell phone rang. "Yes Emmet?" she said, without looking at the number on her phone. There was some urgent talking on the other line and she groaned. "Fine, okay, thanks for trying."

"Who was that?" I asked innocently.

"My _brother, _Emmet." She sighed. I gaped, and she looked at me. "You okay?"

"He's your brother!?" I practically yelled. She nodded. "Yep." She looked around.

When she opened her mouth to ask to run, all I did was hold out my hand. "Let's go. But please not so fast? It's like your running from a fire." She smiled.

"Something like that."

And then before I could reply, we were running again. Thankfully, not as fast, but fast enough to make me trip on some steps into a garden. She stopped, and I looked around.

"Wow," I said. "Beautiful."

around us were plants of all sizes and shapes, beautiful ones with scents and some others without. roses, lilacs, daisy's, and any other flowers you could imagine. even some random cacti scattered everywhere.

i looked at Alice and it seemed she was on watch, her head looking this way and that like a dog. i got kind of scared.

"alice?" i asked meekly. i cleared my throat, and she looked at me. "oh! sorry!" she walked toward me. i looked around and saw Rosalie was gone.

"i was just looking out for somebody. so, what's up?" she casually sat down on a bench, and crossed her legs. for some reason, even though she practically kidnapped me, i felt comfortable around her.

i shrugged and sat down next to her. "i don't know. my first day is tomorrow and i guess i'm a little freaked." she nodded.

"yea, first days are always tough. when i first started, i was nervous about the whole thing. what people would think, what should i wear, what make-up would go good, don't overdress, don't underdress..." she looked like she was back in that time, her face set in a stage of panic. i tapped her shoulder and she snapped back. "sorry." i nodded.

"its okay." i looked back at the plants when suddenly she hugged me. "i'm so glad to meet you!" she said with a squeel. i laughed and hugged her back. "you too."

Rosalie suddenly ran in and gave Alice a look. Alice nodded. "come on," she said, "time to move again."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

basically the rest of the day was just us running around and stopping at random spots. i don't think i remembered anything, but tomorrow i'd know, right?

tomorrow came too fast. i woke up to the sound of an alarm clack and sat up, looking around the room.

Alice was already dressed and sitting on her bed. "good morning," she said happily. "i set the alarm clock for you."

i quietly thanked her and got out of bed. i did my usual ruitine, brushing my teeth and washing my face. i got out of the bathroom and got into a change of clothes, immediately worrying if they weren't right for the first day.

i asked Alice, and surprisingly, she said it looked good. her face lit up when she saw me so i knew she was telling the truth. i mean, with a room like this, you've gotta have some taste, right?

we both walked out of the building together, and walked over to the classes. we stopped near the lunch benches and i told her my schedule.

"oh great!" she said. "we have P.E. and calculus together!" she smiled big and started jumping. "okay, okay, okay," i tried to calm her down. she finally stopped and looked at my schedule again.

something flashed in her eyes. i didn't have enough time to figure it out, because the bell rang and Alice picked up her bag.

"see you in an hour," she said, happily waving. i put my schedule back in my bag and picked it up.

earlier she told me where all the classrooms were, so i was extra thankful when i found the fist class quickly. everyone was already seated, but the teacher wasn't there, so i awkwardly walked in and a million faces turned to stare at me.

i blushed (friken habit!!) and walked to the front, dropping my paper on the teacher's desk though he wasn't there yet. i looked around and saw Angela, the girl i met yesterday, waving her arms and pointing to an empty seat next to her.

i smiled at her and walked to the desk, but tripping on the leg of it. i slyly moved into my seat as if i did it on purpose, but still saw a few people laughing quietly.

"hey," i said. she smiled.

"hey. how was Alice? you alive?" she poked me and i giggled. damn it!

"yea, i'm alive. she just ran me around all day, trying to show me the whole campus."

"isn't it huge?" she practically yelled. a few people looked at her but then turned back.

i laughed. "yea, it is. it took forever!" then we started mindless talk, and the teacher walked in. nobody went silent, as i had expected, but instead kept talking as if they haven't noticed.

mr.burtish (i saw his name on his desk) cleared his throat, and when it didn't work he slammed a foler on his desk.  
"quiet!" he yelled. everyone went silent, finally, and he looked at his desk, picking up my paper.

"isabella swan?" i groaned inwardly and stood up, dropping my back pack on the floor.

"yes?" he motioned for me to come up and i tried my best not to trip. i made it successfully, and silently congragulated myself. "hello Isabella,"

"Bella." i quickly said. he nodded.

"well, Bella, hello." he looked to the class. "this is our new student, Isabella Swan," _Bella..._i said in my head.

"please treat her nicely and try to show her around the school. have you had a tour already?" he looked at me.

i nodded, hiding my smile and heard Angela snickering in the back. i glared at her.

"good, good," he said. "well then, you can sit down." i went quicker than i should've, and fell into my chair. i quickly rearranged myself as Angela went into a quiet laughter she could barely contain.

for the first three hours, the classes were exactly like that. in Calculus i sat next to Alice and we talked the whole time, ignoring the teachers' lectures. i learned a lot about her, and was happy she seemed my friend.

it turns out Emmet _is_ her brother (i asked again, not really believing), and that he's going out with Rosalie.

_wow, _i thought, _what a couple. _

Alice has a boyfriend named Jasper, but she doesn't have any classes with him. she seemd extremely sad about that fact, and i patted her shoulder. she told me that Rosalie was Jasper's step-cousin, and that's how they met.

third hour was boring. literally nothing to tell.

at fourth hour, i stepped into the room with everyone turning to face me again. i ignored it this time, probably used to it by now, but still couldn't help my blush. damn. damn. damn.

i set my paper on th eteachers desk, and...Mrs.fullow looked up at me. "hmmm..." she said to herself. "isabella,"

"Bella." she nodded, smiling.

"Bella. you can...sit over there, in the empty seat next to mr. Cullen." Cullen? weird...

i saw the empty seat wihtout looking at the person next to it and started walking. i recognized a few people from my other clases, and they looked at me expectantly, waiting for me ot trip.

which i did. right in front of my empty chair, i tripped and fell on my knees to the floor, dropping a few of my books from my bag. "crap..."

i picked up all the books and set them on the table, ignoring the quiet laughing surrounding me. i slowly got up and set myself against my chair, finally safe.

i heard the boy next to me trying to keep in his laughter, and i easily got mad. i put my elbow on the desk and set the side of my face on it, so i couldn't see him or anythign near him. only the board and my left side.

he went quiet and i heard his chair scrape forward. "hello," said a smooth voice.

i grunted and didn't look at him. quiet for a minute, i heard his chair scrape again. "how are you?" the smooth voice said again.

"just peachy, thank you." i said it in a sarcastic voice. he was quiet again, and for the rest of the class it stayed that way.  
_just what you deserve, _i evily thought. i smiled.

i think i day-dreamed in class, which wasn't good for a newbie like me. suddenly everyone started to get up and a bell rang. i got up too, and started gathering my things.

i was the last one to leave, because i didn't want to embarrass myself again. right outside the door, i was abruptly pulled back in by the sleeve. "what the!?" I stumbled and fell to the floor.

the door closed and i didn't get up. _don't face him...whoever it is._

"hey" the person said. _oh._

"what was with the attitude?" i herd his steps coming toward me and his hand land lighty on my back. "you okay?"

i actually laughed. am i okay? you just pushed my on the floor and locked me in the classroom! yea, right, im okay.

when i finished laughing, i finally spoke. "you just pushed me on the floor and locked me in the classroom. am i okay? yea sure, whatever." he took his hand off and i heard him chuckle. _whoa..._

"what was the attitude about?" _what's with this guy!?_

"nothing. you were being a jerk; you laughed at me. i get mad easily." i was facing the wall and heard him sit down next to me and start massaging my back. i shivered, and he chuckled again.

"really?" he said in a low voice. it made me shicer again as i heard his voice whisper in my ear, "i thought it was because you had a thing for me. you know, pretend you hate him when you really like them?" he laughed. "in fact...i think that's the reason." he bent lower and i got...well...mad.

"jack-ass!" i yelled, and jumped up slapping his face. "you really think that!? i've never even seen you! i never looked at you! you really think i'm going to fall head over heels for you like that!?"

and then i did see him. he had his hand to his face, a look of surprise, shock, disbelief, and something else locked in his eyes. omhygod...he was beautiful. pale skin, ruffled sandy hair, and...bright moss green eyes.

that didn't stop my anger though. in fact, because of my anger i don't really think i really noticed his beauty that much. i kept yelling. "are you used to stuff like that!?" he smiled a triumphant smile. i snorted. "hard to believe; you're such a jerk. why would you even think that i would do that?" i looked into his eyes and bent down so i was right in front of him. "you don't even know me. next time, when you find a girl that _seems_ to be acting like that, try actually talking to her first, you know, getting to know her. it _might _actually work." i put my face away and stepped back, quickly grabbing my back-pack.

"don't talk to me again." i said as i walked over him. "you're not even that cute..."

whoa. whoa. whoa. whoa! did i just say that? did i just lie?? bad, bad, bad girl!!

i walked out of the door anyway and walked to the lunch benches, leaving him behind to sort through what i said.


	2. Deal

**omg okay, thnx everyone fur de're comments it made me sooo happy i was literally bouncing up and down, my sister looking at me like i was crazy(like always)!! This is my first story on here, so im very happpy  
well, yeeaaaaa heres the next prt :**

I was almost at the lunch tables when I was attacked.

"Bella!!" Alice jumped on me and hugged me tightly, laughing like crazy. "Alice!? Whoa! What is it??" I peeled her off of me and she started jumping.

"We have our next class together!!" She yelled. I started laughing as she continued jumping in circles.

"Come on! Let's go eat lunch!" She yelled happily.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a table. I ignored the stares and sat next to Alice. Rosalie was sitting across from me, playing with Emmett's fingers while he tried to make her laugh.

Aaaaawwwwww...

On the other side of Alice was a boy I had never seen before, but Alice quickly turned to me- "Bella, this is Jasper! Jasper, this is Bella!" She clapped as we shook hands and i smiled at her enthusiasm. I looked back at Rosalie and Emmett and laughed as Emmett almost fell off his chair.

Emmett turned to Alice and asked, "Hey, where's Edward?" I stiffened and saw Alice gave him a death look, which made his mouth shut closed.

I was extremely confused, but decided to ignore it as i controlled my anger at the sound of his name.

"Hey guys," I heard someone say. I looked up and narrowed my eyes as Edward walked toward our table. He saw me too, and we glared at each other.

"What's _she_ doing here?" He asked, poison in his voice. Alice looked from me to him and smiled.

"You guys have met?" Both me and Edward nodded. Alice seemed happy by this fact.

Obviously, he wasn't going to leave, so i stood up and grabbed my back pack, walking away as Alice yelled, "Bella? Where are you going?" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Anywhere but here," I replied coldly.

This soon was a mistake, because I easily got lost. I turned around in circles until I saw a boy running toward me. I've seen that boy before; in other classes. Was he following me?

"Hi," he said when he reached me. I just smiled.

"I'm Mike," he said, his smile growing. I nodded.

"I'm Bella." He outstretched his hand, but I ignored it and looked forward as if i hadn't seen it. I saw him slyly move his hand through his hair as if it was his intention. "You're new here?" He asked rather calmly.

_Of course I'm new here._ "Yea. Today's my first day." I didn't turn to him.

"Oh, yea, first days. They suck. Will you go out with me?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him, shocked. He looked shocked to, but also a little proud of himself. What was with the boys at this school!?

Before I could even work up and answer, my name was called. I looked over to see Edward running toward Mike and I.  
I kept in a groan.

"Hey," he said when he got to us, snaking his arm around my waist. "Just play along," he whispered to me. I didn't say anything. "Is Mike giving you trouble?" he said more loudly. I looked at Mike. I chose to fake if I was deliberating.

Out of nowhere, Mike ran, and I mean _ran _away from Edward and me. We both started laughing like crazy, the look on Mike's face!

When I stopped laughing, Edward's arm was still around my waist. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Let go of me or else you'll lose something **(A/N: I'll leave you guys to imagine what he'd lose ;P)**." He slowly took his arm away and I straightened my shirt.

"I liked it there," Edward said playfully. With a serious face I said, "Well I didn't." I started walking away and he followed me.

The truth was, I did like it there. A lot. Every time we touched, something would happen and...It was weird, but I didn't want it to happen again right now. My face probably looked like a cherry.

"So, what did Mike want?" he asked casually.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked with acid in my voice. I saw him flinch.

"I just wanted to know..." he said, clear disappointment in his voice. Argh, why is he such a good actor!? I sighed.

"He was asking me out." Edward started cracking up, and my anger filled.

"Have you ever been asked out before!?" He asked while still laughing.

Anger. Angerrrrrr.."Yes, I have." I tried to keep the annoyance from my voice, but all I did was add more.

"Th...Then what was...with the look on your face??" He said, trying to breathe at the same time. By this time we had stopped walking and Edward was balancing himself against a locker.

"It was random!" I practically yelled. "First he was talking about school, then his next sentence was 'will you go out with me?'!" I started walking again and so did he.

"I bet you haven't even kissed a boy. _That's _why you didn't say anything." I saw him smile triumphantly. I whipped around, almost tripping, but catching myself. He saw it and started chuckling.

"Yes, I _have _kissed a boy before, but really it's none of your business! Like I said, you don't know me. Why am I even talking to you..." I said the last part in a whisper and continued walking. He started following me _again._

"I doubt it. Otherwise, you would've said a straight Yes or No." I could tell he was enjoying this.

"God, I've kissed a boy, can you just SHUT UP!?"

"Are you a good kisser?" He asked casually. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him.

"Are _you _a good kisser?" I countered. He laughed and shook his head. "I asked you first."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well, I don't know! I can't really judge my own kissing skills, can I?" I turned and started walking, already knew he'd be following. "What about you?"

"I can't judge myself either, but form what I've heard, I'm pretty good." I snorted, disbelieving.

"I have an idea," he randomly said. I stopped and turned around. "Are you finally going to shut up?" He laughed but shook his head. Disappointment filled my gut.

"No, Never. But..." He came so he was standing in front of me. He was so tall...

"How about we have a little contest?" I raised my brow at him. "What kind of contest?" He smiled.

"A kissing contest." Disbelieving, I took a step back.

"We judge each others kissing skills, and the winner gets a prize. We choose a...specific day and meet up after school at a specific place. That's where we'll 'judge'. We'll do it for five days, and the person who won most out of the five days is the big winner, who gets an even bigger prize." He smiled like he was proud of himself. "But, of course, I'll win. I have more experience than you."

He knew exactly what to say to tick me off. "What does the winner get?" His smile grew so much, it might've hurt if on someone else.

"Hmm...During the regular five day, the winner gets five dollars from the loser? The person who won the most out of five gets ten dollars _and_ gets to dare the loser to do something." He smiled. "And the loser _has_ to do it."

I listened to all of it; it seemed fair. I must be crazy...

I held out my hand. "Deal." He smiled smugly and took my hand in his. "Deal." In my perspective, the 'handshake' was too long. But personally...I didn't mind.


	3. First Save Kiss

Well, okay, heres de next prt……I don't own Twilight (as much as I want too

**Well, okay, heres de next prt……I don't own Twilight (as much as I want too..) but u know, id gladly take it off of Stephanie Meyers hands if she were to offer…******** nyahaha anyway, here's de chapter:**

BPOV

We both decided that Friday would be the day to 'judge', so we had the rest of the week to think of our battle plan. I had two days (well, we both did) to think of something, and for some reason I feel like I'm way behind. I know Edward has had practice. I've seen some of it...even on the first day. Shiver.

I stayed up all night, doing homework and thinking of what i could do. As Alice and i walked out of the building, i gave a huge and long yawn that even Alice looked at me weird.

"Tired?" she playfully asked. I nodded. I looked up and saw Edward walking to his first class and immediately turned to Alice. "Uh...Alice?" she turned to face me.

"Can you let Edward not come near me? I always end up acting weird when I'm tired." She got this odd look on her face, but nodded and gave me a hug.

We separated into different classes and i took my seat in the back, where i laid my head down and tried to sleep. The bad thing was, that even though i stayed up until 3:00, I didn't think of any Battle Plan.

In Biology i walked to my regular seat and practically collapsed in my chair. In P.E., Alice was so worried I'd fall over that she talked the coach into just letting me sit. I still couldn't actually fall asleep.

I laid my head down and tried to tune out the other kids, until i heard the chair next to me scraping on the floor. I didn't look up to know it was Edward, especially when he spoke. "Bella?" he laughed. "What's wrong with you?" I groaned.

"I'm just...tired, is all." I sighed and tried to close my eyes against my arms, which I was laying my head on. He laughed again, but i was too tired to care.

The teacher came in a moment later and told us to have free period, because he had to watch the class next door. I smiled thankfully and got more comfortable.

For a while, all I heard were the other kids screaming across the room and people balling up pieces of papers to throw at each other. I couldn't hear Edward, but i barely cared as i tried my best to fall asleep.

Sleep never came. I kept rearranging myself, finding more comfortable positions, but then not finding them actually comfortable enough. I would get in a position where i couldn't even breathe, and i had to quickly move or else I'd practically died.

A hand suddenly went on my back and started to move in circular motions, calming me almost immediately. My breathing turned normal and i was falling deeper into sleep.

The hand started to pull away and i whined, not wanting it to go. I felt like a little child. But to my enjoyment, the hand immediately went back and started to do quick circular motions, as if first surprised, then faded into slower ones.

Then I fell asleep.

EPOV

When i came into Biology class, it looked like Bella was passed out on the table/desk. I laughed to myself and walked to the desk.

My chair scraped as i pulled it out and sat down. "Bella?" I asked. "What's wrong with you?" She groaned and her head moved and inch.

"Nothing just...tired, is all." She sighed, which sent shivers down my spine. This has been happening a lot lately. What was up with that?

The first time i touched her, i was trying to pull her into the classroom to confront her. But when i felt that shock as i met her skin, I accidentally let her fall onto the floor. And then when i had my arm around her waist, it just felt so natural, I didn't want to let go! Something's wrong here. I even did something as stupid as make up a kissing contest. Jeez...

The teacher came in and yelled something about free period, and I watched as Bella got more comfortable. So, she wasn't asleep yet.

She kept changing her position, moving around, and sometimes running out of air so that she'd have to jump up and take a deep breathe, looking like a fish. I almost laugh, but when i saw her tired eyes i almost choked on it.

One, I felt sorry for her. Two, it was getting kind of annoying. So, I lightly put my hand on her back and started in circular motions, trying to calm her. It seemed she relaxed under my touch, and i felt myself relax a little too. Weird..

After a few minutes, I started to pull away. I heard her whine, and my hand reflexively went back and started again, in faster motions, then moving to slower.

What was that? I think I actually felt worried.

Not a second later she was asleep. Afraid I'd wake her up just by moving my hand away, I reached for my book with my free hand and began reading.

BPOV

Someone started shaking me and I slowly opened my eyes. Edward was straight across from me, and amused expression on his face. "Good afternoon," he said to me.

I shot right up, making my chair slam to the floor and myself stumble back. Edward caught me and held me up. "Shit.." i mumbled. He laughed.

"Shut up," I whispered, still not able to reach my full voice. I pushed away his arms and grabbed my back pack.

"What, no Thank You?" He asked me, laughing. He laughs too much.

"You didn't even do anything," I said as he grabbed his own back pack. Something flashed across his eyes and he just smiled. "You're right."

I tried to out-walk him to the lunch benches, but being i was still tired and only just gotten about a half-hour of sleep, i was probably slower than him. But he kept my pace and approached the lunch tables where i sat down next to Alice and slammed my head on the table, determined to sleep. "Wow," Alice muttered. "You okay?" I slightly nodded my head but kept my eyes closed. I was glad she didn't ask any more questions after that.

I started squirming again, and couldn't stay still. I felt sleep at the end of my brain, but couldn't reach it. _Sleep, dammit, sleep!_

EPOV

I saw her moving again and laughed to myself. Emmett looked at me weird but i shook my head and he went on kissing Rosalie. I saw Alice looking at me and I smiled. "Watch this," I mouthed.

I got up from my chair and saw as Alice's eyes watched me carefully, but she didn't move. In fact, I think she was smiling slightly.

I walked straight to Bella, and put my hand lightly on her back. Alice gave me a questionable look, but i held up one finger and told her to wait. Bella was still moving slightly, but had eased up under my touch. I leaned down until my lips were to her ear, and whispered, loud enough for Alice to hear, "Go to sleep, Bella." For a second, it seemed she wouldn't, but then her face slowly relaxed and she fell asleep.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged and smiled to myself, walking back to my seat-which i changed to sit next to Bella. Hopefully, no one would notice.

APOV

I saw Bella and Edward walk toward out table. Bella looked like a zombie, and Edward was holding onto her arm to keep her up straight. I don't even think she noticed.

Bella immediately sat down next to me and slammed herself down, putting her head down and trying to sleep. I gave her a look. "Wow," I muttered. "You okay?" I barely saw her little nod.

She started squirming and wasn't getting comfortable. I was about to do something when Edward stood up from beside Emmett. I gave him a look and he motioned me to be quiet. "Watch this," he whispered.

He went toward her and I couldn't repress my smile. _Everything's working out well. I haven't seen him with a girl since Bella came._ He reached her and put his hand on her back, very lightly. I gave him a questionable look, but he just told me to wait. He bent down, and whispered, "Go to sleep, Bella." She relaxed after a second and fell asleep.

I felt so happy I thought I would die. He even sat next to her! He thinks he's so sly...

Everything is going to plan.

**BPOV**

Alice woke me up in Calculus, _again_, and told me we could go home. I nodded and thankfully and she walked me to our room.

I dropped my bag and flopped on the bed, thankfully falling asleep as i hit the pillow.

...

I heard my alarm clock go off and was immediately confused. Alice must've set it for me.

I heard Alice whispering something at the door, and when i sat up she closed it and looked at me. "Good morning!" I nodded my response and jumped out of bed, somehow energetic for the day. Sleeping does wonders...**(A/N yes it does!!)**

Alice waited for me to get dressed and ready until we headed outside. We both walked together to the Gym, into the locker room to get ready for P.E.

"Bella?" Alice was sitting across from my locker, putting on her shoes. "Hmm?"

"When did you meet Edward?" I looked over at her but she was paying close attention to her shoe laces.

"We met in Biology. He was being an ass so i gave him attitude, and he confronted me so i gave him more attitudes. End of story." I slipped on my gym shirt and stuffed the one i was wearing in my locker.

Alice didn't answer but as we walked out she was frowning.

...

It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday. It's Friday.

I nervously walked to school with Alice carelessly walking beside me. My hands started intertwining with themselves in nervousness, and Alice left my side with one look of pity and confinement.

I went through school in a blur, trying to figure out what to do. If I lose, he gets an upper-hand and probably more cocky. And i lose five dollars! If I win, I get five dollars and he probably gets mad and embarrassed...yes!!

So, i have to win!! Argghhhh!!

I walked into Biology and sat down in my seat, slamming my bag down and making half the people stare at me. I blushed and looked at the front of the classroom; I ignored Edward as he walked in and sat down.

For a second, he was quiet. Then i froze as he whispered, "We meet behind the football field right after school." I nodded stiffly and the teacher walked in, immediately telling us to take out our books.

I walked shakily onto the foot-ball field and took my time getting to the spot we were supposed to meet. I stayed behind the benches where the players sat and looked to see if he was waiting.

He was. He was sitting on the floor, against the wall that had the door to the lockers where the players changed. He was closing his eyes, and as i walked forward he opened them and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Shut up. How do we start?" He jumped up and stood in front of me, so close i couldn't breathe.

"Drop your backpack," he whispered. I dropped it, and he kissed me.

It didn't even start out nice and sweet, it immediately went into a hot and sticky kind of kiss. His hands went to my back and pushed me closer, not giving me any room to back off. His right hand trailed up my back while his left hand stayed, and i shivered at his touch. He smiled to himself. He was winning.

He suddenly spun me around and slammed me to the wall, not breaking the kiss; I whimpered as my back started to hurt, but he just forced the kiss more. His hands grabbed my own and forced them above my head. Why was he being so rough!?

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down my jaw to my throat, then took his tongue and licked my throat all the way back up to my lips. I lost breathe, and tried to get it back, but he licked my bottom lip and as i gasped he stuck his tongue in my mouth and we continued kissing me.

He slowly let my arms fall to my sides and cupped my face. I was being forced against the wall by his body and...Enjoyed it.

He hitched my leg onto his hip and i gasped, breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?" i asked, breathless.

He didn't answer, just crushed his lips back to mine. I shut my eyes forcefully, thinking how close i was to losing it. I was holding back, I knew it, and he probably did too. Why, why, why, why, why!!

I moaned in his mouth as he pushed me closer to him. He separated and went to my ear, kissing them nibbling the lobe and whispered, "I'm winning."

I groaned. He was. But what can I do!?

He teased me more by going back to my neck and kissing it lightly, also hitching up m other leg so he had to balance me on the wall. I opened my eyes and saw the edges of his hair close to my face. As he put his face back up we locked eyes, and i got an idea.

I smiled evilly and he gasped.

EPOV

After i whispered in her ear, i went straight for her neck and started kissing it. I had never done something like this before, and was very proud of myself. Once i heard her moan, i knew she was close to breaking.

When i lifted my head back to her face i stopped as we locked eyes. She smiled evilly and i gasped. That was so hot...

Instead of going for my lips she went to my neck but didn't actually...touch it. I felt the heat of her lips as she hovered above, but she never actually placed her lips on my neck. She purposefully blew hot air on my neck and i bit my lip. Just touch me already!

Her left hand went to my neck and cupped around, making her lips move closer so that i could feel them graze against my neck. I kept in my moan and shut my eyes. _Why is she doing this to me!?_

I felt her lips graze me as she went up my neck to my ear. She was now leaning off the wall and i pushed her closer. She blew breathe of air into my ear and i shivered. I heard her beautiful laugh in my ear. "Now who's winning?"

She kissed my ear and put both her hands on my head, keeping it in place. Putting her lips close to my mouth, i froze, expecting her to kiss me, but all she did was stay there, her lips barely touching my own. I was going crazy!

Her lips suddenly went to mine, catching me off guard and i accidentally let out a moan. Damn her...

she pulled on my bottom lip with her teeth; then she let go and took her hands off my head, crossing them in front of her so i couldn't get any closer. It shocked me and i barely noticed what she was doing until she spoke- "so i guess i won, huh?"

I looked at her face and saw she was flushed. I probably was too, but i was proud of myself to have done that to her.

I mischievously smiled. "For now." she looked at me expectantly and raised her brow.

"Are you going to put me down?" i realized i was still holding her and set her back down on the ground, catching her as she stumbled. She fixed her clothes and her hair, making her smell waft to my nostrils. It took all my will-power not to kiss her right then...

She suddenly held out her hand and looked at me. "Five dollars." I laughed as i took a five out of my pocket and put it in her hand. She smiled hugely and picked up her back-pack. "Thank you!" She looked so proud of herself.

Decided to say a parting sentence. As she walked out the door, I said loud enough for her to hear, "Pay-back is sweet, Bella."

I saw her waver but she continued walking.

I picked up my back-pack and walked out, turning the opposite way then Bella. I looked as i saw her walk away.

I already had a plan for next Friday.

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!! Edward has a plan!!  
But do i?? Dum Dum dum...  
thnx fur reading and please reviews!! Good or bad ill be happy that you at least took time out of your day to at least read a sentence  
-Micsel **


	4. Edward's Vow

I was still half asleep when I heard the door of our room open and close numerous times

**Hey, hey hey!! Nyahaha!! thnx fur continuing to read…:p luv ya all and u have no idea how happy reviews make me, they make me write ten times faster!! (im not kidding…) anyway, here's the chapter:**

BPOV

I was still half asleep when I heard the door of our room open and close numerous times. I tried to ignore it, and as the last thing I heard was the bathroom door close and shower turn on, I happily fell back to sleep.

I awoke to the bathroom door opening again, but couldn't open my eyes. I heard as footsteps made their way toward my bed, but didn't care enough to sit up and ask why Alice was walking so loudly.

The steps stopped in front of my bed and a heard some shuffling before silence reigned. I sighed and tried to say something, but all I heard from my mouth was an incoherent mumble that even I didn't understand.

A hand suddenly began to stroke my arm and I froze, completely confused as to why Alice would be doing this. But the thing was, it felt…different. Not Alice.

Someone else.

My attention was suddenly sparked and worry formed in my gut. Pretending to still be asleep, I rolled onto my back, trying to scare the person away, thinking I would be waking up.

The hand disappeared, but as I stayed still to see if they would leave, another hand went to my face and began tracing my features. I felt an involuntary blush creep up my cheeks and secretly swore to myself.

The hand was smooth, and as the fingers traced down my brow to the side of my face, finally to my lips, I began to feel more than relaxed. Neutral, almost.

A drop of water suddenly landed on my cheek, and my hand reflexively reached to dry it off. To my dismay, the hand shot away and I heard loud footsteps, then the closing of a door.

I flew my blankets off of me and jumped out of my bed, stumbling to the bathroom door.

I knocked.

No answer.

I knocked again.

The door opened.

Shit.

His hand holding the door open, the other holding the towel on his waist, Edward, in all his godly features, looked at me with his drenched hair plastered to his face. His face was also flushed, which I had no moment to dwell on because I realized something.

Though he had a towel, Edward Cullen was standing _naked_ in front of me.

Shit.

A smile slowly formed his lips and I gasped.

Whoa.

His amused expression grew.

"E-Edward!?" I choked out. He laughed, droplets of water falling to the floor.

"Yep." He had a smug smile formed on his face.

"Why!?" I blurted.

"The shower in my room broke down, and I came a few days earlier and asked if I could borrow it." He raised his brow and looked me over. "Just woke up?" I blushed.

I suspiciously stared at him, and thought. Wasn't he the one who…?

"wait," I began, "aren't you the one that was…?" I couldn't finish the question. He looked confused.

"I just got out of the shower."

I stayed and stared at his face, try to decipher whether or not he was lying. Surely it couldn't have been a dream! It felt too real…

He suddenly laughed.

"Why are you staring at ne like that? Do you enjoy what you're seeing…?" he said as he leaned in closer to me.

My reaction even surprised me, for I grabbed his whole face with my one hand so that my palm was resting over his mouth and my fingers were on his cheeks. His face stopped moving forward immediately, and I secretly congratulated myself, glaring at him.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," I hissed. "Like I said, you're not even that cute."

Oh, why, WHY do I have to lie?

He smiled under my hand then did the most _disgusting_ thing he could've done at that moment.

He licked the skin of my hand that was over his mouth, and my hand flew back in disgust. At the same time I tripped on the edge of Alice's bed and fell on it.

I tried to get up, but Edward had come over and pinned me to the bed, his right knee balancing himself in between my legs on the corner of the bed. He held down my wrists with his strong hands, and I could barely even move. His towel was still miraculously around his waist, and his face was so close to mine I could taste his breathe.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked in a raspy voice. I saw as he moved his lips to my throat, kissing it softly. I gasped and tried to get out, but his grip just tightened.

He continued to lay small kisses on my neck, and I as squirming, trying to get free.

I felt the vibrations as he laughed against my neck, and I whined, squirming more, trying very, very hard to get free.

I mean, I'm just a girl! It was really getting to me. It was too much. If he continued, I might either faint or attack him right there.

He left one lighter kiss then whispered in my ear, "Too much for you?"

I didn't reply; but I knew he heard, and probably felt, the large gulp that went down.

He laughed again and slowly loosened his grip, finally standing and giving me space.

I immediately flipped over onto my stomach, not giving him a chance to see my face.

I HAD to get a hold of myself!!

A few seconds of silence, but I could feel him looking at me.

"Bella…? Are you okay?"

Am I…okay? AM I OKAY!? You almost sent me over the edge you evil, egomaniac, ass-hole, self-centered, bastard!!

I took a deep breathe. "Never, EVER, do that again." I knew he could tell I was keeping in my real emotion. I could feel the hate roll off the words I just said.

He was silent, and then he chuckled.

Stephanie Meyer wouldn't be able to express my anger. **(A/N couldn't help myself ;) )**

I slowly got up and clenched my fists. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella…" Big mistake.

I turned and slapped him, _hard_, in the face. I smiled.

"Pain for sanity," I seethed. I hoped he would get what I meant.

EPOV

After that embarrassing act I did while I thought she was asleep, I had to think of something quick.

"I just got out of the shower," I lied. She looked more suspicious of me and I laughed my nervousness away, thinking of something so stupid to say that she'd forget about it for the moment.

It worked, and she ended up clasping my face and saying a smart come-back.

Out of amusement, I guess you could say I'm familiar with her hand now. I licked it, and she went flying into Alice's bed, where I got the most brilliant idea.

Well, I thought so.

I held her down on the bed. I only had this one chance, and I had to fond her weakness now. I couldn't afford to lose the next one. This was the perfect chance.

I said something to her, forgotten in the moment for my tongue had said it without my consent, and went straight for her neck and kissed it lightly. I heard her gasp and smiled to myself.

Ha.

She tried to pull away but I held her tighter. I wasn't done yet.

I continued to lay small kisses on her neck and she began to squirm, trying to break free. I laughed as I placed another kiss and I heard her whine, as she began to squirm more.

Got it. My 'evil plan' was now complete.

I went back to her ear and whispered; "Too much for you?" I knew that the excitement was too much for _me _and least. If I stayed here longer…

I took my mind from the gutter as I heard her big gulp when she didn't answer.

I got up and right when I let go she flipped herself over, burying her face in the covers. I laughed to myself.

Silly girl.

Wait…silly girl? What the…

I fell silent when I realized she wasn't moving. I got worried and asked, "Bella…? Are you okay?" she took her time to answer.

"Never, EVER, do that again," she hissed. I was silent from the hate in her voice, and then chuckled when I realized she probably wanted to say much more.

Like, for instance, call me an evil, egomaniac, ass-hole, self-centered, bastard.

She suddenly got up and clenched her fists. I was actually worried, and in an attempt to sooth her, started saying, "Bella…" Big mistake.

She whipped around and slapped me very hard on the cheek. My hand flew up to the pain as she looked in my eyes and said, well seethed;

"Pain for sanity."

Hmm…my pain for her sanity?

At that moment I realized that any pain, even one as small as the burning pain on my cheek, was fine with me as long as it made her happy.

But for the Kissing Contest…

She was mine.

**Yayyyers!! Nyaahaha!! (my new laugh) **

**I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to thnk: la saboteuse for giving me the most splendid ideas fir future chapters and such ;) I will uv you forever for saving my life…..**

**Nyaha - pls review….they make me jump happily and squeal delightfully :D**

**Its fun, it really is**

**I enjoy it ******** review, and faster chapter comes…….:)**

**Nyaha bribery is fun ;p **

**Hope u enjoyed it!!**


	5. Alice is Evil

Hey peoples, what's up

**Hey peoples, what's up? - I finally finished the chapter, and I'm proud to say my hand hurts like hell --. **

**I'm serious.**

**I feel like I can't move my one finger that helps grip the pen when I write. It makes typing very hard, but anything for you guys ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

APOV

I walked into the room I shared with Bella and stopped. I looked around and saw Bella wasn't there, only Edward, who was lying face up on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I set my bags down and closed the door. "Edward?" he didn't look up but said a quiet 'Hey' that I barely heard.

I remember leaving him here a while ago (well, four hours) to let him take a shower while Bella slept. Just aiming for breakfast, I 'accidentally' got into my car and drove to the many shops surrounding our school. It was Heaven.

"You okay?" I lightly asked. He stiffened and closed his eyes. "I'm fine."

I knew something was wrong. His voice sounded strained, which was weird to hear coming out of Edward's mouth. He's usually so sure of himself.

I cocked my eye-brow at him though I knew he couldn't see. "You sure?"

He sighed and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. I walked to him and sat next to him, gently rubbing his back. "What happened?" I whispered.

Inside I was shaking with anticipation.

He began to explain what had happened. It turns out he had done something bad to Bella, and that she had run out after grabbing a change of clothes and her bag. He felt sorry for it, but didn't know what to do.

It took all my will-power not to smile.

When he finished his head was down and his hands were clasped in his lap. I patted his back and straightened up.

"Edward…" he didn't move.

"Edward. I may not have any real advice, but I do have something that might help."

He immediately looked up at me and straightened his back, waiting for me to continue.

_Don't smile, don't smile…_

"All you have to do, Edward, is waiting. Just give her some space and she'll get over it. Throughout the week don't talk to her, unless you really need to, okay?"

He looked in my eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Alice." I finally let myself smile and jumped up, clapping my hands. I stopped as soon as I realized.

"No problem," I only said. He stood up.

"Now," I began, "get out. I don't want you in here while I shower."

He laughed and hugged me, eyeing my shopping bags as he walked out the door.

I waited until I knew he was surely gone, then grabbed my purse and ran out the door, running down the hall.

I had to find Bella.

BPOV

I ran out of the room, clutching my bag of clothes to my chest, willing nobody to walk by me.

And, of course, just about everyone I knew walked by me. I hid my blush from their curious stares and practically ran to the public bathroom.

I came out fully dressed in jeans and t-shirt, my feet in my sandals I had grabbed. I smoothed my un-brushed hair and started to walk out the doors, aiming for breakfast.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned and saw Emmett and Rosalie both sitting on a couch, his arm over her shoulders. I walked quickly toward their direction and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Jasper sitting by himself on another couch.

He scared me…

"What's up, Bella?" Emmett smiled as I sat down. "Nothing much." I felt the blush creep up and cursed in my head.

Rosalie started to play with Emmett's fingers and he smiled at her, both of them looking like the most perfect scene in a love story.

Awww…

Silence reigned after Emmett's words, and I looked over at Jasper. We both started to communicate silently, indicating craziness toward Emmett's and Rosalie's direction.

When he motioned shooting himself in the head, I had to fake my sudden laughter as a cough, and then got a very confused look from Emmett, which just made my laughter come even more.

As I saw Edward walking toward the doors my laughter slowly faded and we locked eyes. I quickly glared at him before I looked away, completely ignoring him. I heard the big doors open then close.

Soon after that, I suddenly saw Alice, running full speed toward our couches. I literally gripped the end of my couch as she jumped Japer's couch, landing right next to him. She planted a small kiss on his cheek; he wasn't even fazed by her entrance.

She started to stare at me intently, and I got a little uncomfortable. She squinted her eyes, trying to make herself more focused, and stared at my face.

"Uh, Alice?" her eyes didn't even waver form the sound of her name.

"Alice, can you please stop?" she finally realized my uneasiness and dropped her eyes, leaning her head against Jasper's shoulder.

Then she suddenly laughed.

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "Are you okay?" she smiled at him.

"Yep," she said happily. Then she looked at me, still smiling.

"I'm wonderful."

The look in her eye made me sweat.

EPOV

During the whole week, I gave Bella her space. At first whenever I would come near her she would tense, but now after a couple days, she just ignored me and went on with her day as if I wasn't there.

I did feel guilty about what I did, but I didn't really feel _sorry._ Which I know is a bad thing, but it's true. I was now, for sure, going to win the next Kissing Contest, and I'm very proud of that fact. It means one inch closer to the dare, and I _really_ want that dare.

I still don't know _what_ I'm going to dare her, but I know it'll be good.

I ignore the butterflies in my stomach when I remember what I'll have to do to win. I feel bad of what I did to find out her weakness, but then I'd smile.

I'm glad I was foolish and incented the Kissing Contest. It meant I would get to kiss my love.

Wait…my love?

My mind is playing tricks on me.

BPOV

Edward's been avoiding me lately.

Good choice.

At first I felt like if he came near me, I would just slap him again and say a rude comment, probably ruining what we have between us as friends.

Do friends have kissing contests? …

I'm finally calming down and can deal with him being near me, which is good since we have Biology together every day.

I realized a day later after Edward had his 'fun' (gag) that I secretly enjoyed it. I would feel my face flush whenever I thought of it and butterflies would flutter in my stomach.

Ugh. I can't believe I'm admitting this, even to my brain.

Today is Friday, and no doubt the butterflies were flapping extra hard. In Biology Edward sat next to me, as usual, but this time came closer and whispered,

"You get to choose the spot."

I coughed to hide my surprise of his voice in my ear. I haven't heard it in a while.

The teacher came in and Edward sat down, keeping his face expressionless.

My mind went in overload. What spot could I choose that no one would bother to come to?

My stomach lurched as I thought of one.

As the bell rang I quickly stood up. As discreetly as I could, I whispered in his ear,

"After school meet at my room." I quickly grabbed my bag and headed for the door, risking a glance at Edward.

He was smiling.

This was going to be…interesting.

**Nyahahahahahaaaa!! **

**Hope you liked it, hope you review (very very much HOPE), and, again, hope you enjoyed it!! I'll write the next one when my hand stops hurting.**

**But…it'll stop hurting faster if you review….-cough-….**

 **Luv ya alls!! - **


	6. Second Save Kiss

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody!! I'm finally updating!! Nyahahahahaa!!  
Srry it's been a while, I couldn't find the time to update. U spent the weekend at my friends house and she was grounded form her computer, so I couldn't do it, and then when I went home it was too late to do anything, and now it's Monday and almost 10:00 because Monday is my busiest day of the week --  
But yea, anyway, sorry I took so long, annnd HERE YOU GO!!**

BPOV

I walked towards the door of my room and saw Edward leaning casually against it. I ignored his welcoming smile and unlocked the door, dropping my back-pack as I walked in. I heard him follow me, drop his backpack, then close and lock the door.

I turned around and crossed my arms, looking at him.

"So..." he began. I looked over him and noticed a watch on his wrist. "What's this?" I asked him. I nodded toward his wrist and he smiled, looking at it himself and taking it off. "It's a timer."

I waited for him to continue and he laughed. "Last time we stayed for a while, so it's something to make sure we don't get…carried away." He smiled again and I just nodded. "How much time?" I asked. He looked at the watch.

"Three minutes."

I nodded again and sighed, uncrossing my arms and putting them behind my back. "So…when do we start?" he looked at the watch and pressed a button, placing it on Alice's dresser.

"Now."

He lunged forward and kissed me, taking me by surprise. He took my hands form behind my back and put them around his waist, bringing me closer. His hands trailed up my arms and into my hair, easily messing it up. I started to gasp from lack of air and tried to pull away.

He suddenly pushed me down and I landed on top of my bed, bouncing from the impact. He was immediately hovering over me, holding my hips as a way to keep him from falling on me.

Oh, that _cheater!!_

He laughed and put his lips to my ear. "I know your weakness now." He kissed my ear lobe then went back to my lips.

I lifted my hands to his chest to try and push him away, but all he did was move closer to me. I tried again but he didn't budge.

Damn muscles…

I could feel my strength slipping as kissed down my neck to my collar-bone; his breathe making my skin tingle. I shivered in silent delight and felt him smiling against my skin.

Shit, I was losing.

I gave up on trying to push him away and put my hands in his hair, pulling him back to meet my lips. I trailed my tongue across his bottom lip and I could feel him stiffen above me, and I silently rejoiced in thinking this was my point to win.

But I was wrong.

He grabbed me and pushed me higher on the bed so my feet were no more resting on the floor. His legs were spread so mine were in between his and I couldn't move them. He hovered closer to me and trailed his finger tips over one of my arms, his other arm holding him up. I bit my lip to keep from any noise escaping my mouth at his touch on my arms.

The hand that trailed up my arm went to my face, lightly stroking my features, and then slipped under my head so he could push me up into a kiss.

After what seemed a while I started to lose feeling in my legs, and it was very uncomfortable. I accidentally let a whine escape from my mouth into his.

As if he knew what was wring he abruptly flipped me over so I was on top. I almost fell off, but he kept me steady by holding my hips.

His head was in between my arms, which were holding me up, and I decided to take advantage of this position. I pulled away from the kiss and heard a light noise escape his mouth, but I lightly ignored it.

I went down to his neck and nuzzled into the crook, gently sighing against it. I could feel his grip tighten on my hips and I quietly laughed against his neck.

He fiercely sat up and I gasped. Now sitting on his lap, my legs attached to his sides, his hands still holding my hips, I looked into his eyes and saw…everything.

Just the look on his face made me want to regret I had tried to win in the first place.

EPOV

As she broke away from the kiss I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my mouth, which I mentally slapped myself for.

She started taking advantage and nuzzled into my neck, sighing gently. My grip tightened on her hips and I tried biting my lip to keep from a louder moan escaping my mouth. I felt the vibrations of her angelic laugh against my neck and something clicked inside me.

What she was doing...she had no idea the effect it had on me. I was so close to the edge…in fact, I was probably already there! All I knew was that I wanted more.

I sat up and she gasped. I held her hips tightly and looked into her eyes, seeing the sudden change of expression come to her face, probably from seeing my own.

I let go of her hips and kissed her, trailing my tongue across her bottom lip like she did to me. I heard her gasped and forced my tongue into her open mouth.

At first she was too surprised to do anything, but when she finally reacted it was as if heaven had erupted inside of my mouth, and she was _mine. _

We played with each others tongues and I pushed her closer, if possible, with my hands in her hair. I started to move my hands down her neck, lightly massaging it on my way down, pressing my fingers into her. When I reached the middle of her back her head fell back and she let loose a long sigh from her mouth and gripped my shoulders with her hands. I started to kiss her bottom neck, the space across her shoulders, and then licked my way back up to where I started. Her hands gripped tighter and she moaned through clenched teeth.

I lifted my head and pushed her back into a tongue-locked kiss, which she accepted.

I suddenly heard an annoying beeping sound, and I didn't realize what it was until Bella flung herself from me and collapsed onto Alice's bed, gasping for air.

I fell back on the bed I was sitting and started gasping also, finally realizing what the beeping was.

Damn timer…

I slowly got up when I had stopped gasping so much and saw Bella lying on her back with her eyes closed, her breathing finally slowing down. I noticed I was shaking and roughly ran my hand through my hair.

I got up to turn off the annoying beeping. I pressed a button and it immediately stopped.

"That…had to be more than three minutes," I heard Bella whisper, not able to use her real voice. I kept silent as I looked at the watch.

Eight minutes.

I smiled as I strapped it back onto my wrist. You don't expect me to work my magic in three minutes, do you?

I walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. I held out my hand and looked at her.

"Five bucks."

She didn't argue and stuffed her hand in her jean pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill. She placed it in my hand and I happily took it.

She got up and walked over to her dresser, fixing her shirt. She grabbed a hair tie and started to put her hair up. "Want a drink?" she asked.

I nodded once and stared at her as she walked by me, still trying to put up her hair.

It was so _sexy._

I quickly looked away when she bent over a mini fridge and opened it. I heard clinking then the fridge door closing, and suddenly a Cola was in my hand. As Bella sat down she opened water and took a big sip.

"No soda?" I casually asked. She glanced at me and took another sip.

"I'm not…god with soda." The pause made me curious and I raised my brow. "What do you mean?" she sighed and capped her water.

"I'm just not good with it, that's all." I looked her over and noticed a blush starting to creep up her cheeks.

"Don't worry," I whispered, "I won't tell anyone." She looked at me and back at her water bottle.

"Well, I don't care if you tell anyone. It's just embarrassing." I nodded when she looked at me and she continued. "You see, whenever I drink any kind of soda, I either become very hyper or very…drunk." She coughed out the last word and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Uh…drunk?" I tried to speak. She nodded.

I couldn't keep in my laughter so I cracked up, all the while seeing her glaring at me from the corner of my eyes.

"What…what about alcohol?" I breathed out. A horrified look went over her face and I laughed more.

She stood up and set her water on the bed, walking toward me. She kneeled down in front of me and my laughter stopped just as soon as she had began to lean forward.

"With alcohol," she whispered, as if telling a big secret. She leaned closer and I stopped breathing.

"You don't want to know."

She then got up and looked me over. When I was breathing again she turned around and started heading back toward Alice's bed.

But, of course, she tripped, _ON NOTHING _I might add, and slammed into the bed. She immediately tried to make it look like she had done it on purpose and tried to casually sit on the bed. Her whole face was red.

As my laughter erupted she glared at me, and the only words I heard come from her mouth were "shut up."

When I left the room, the unopened Cola bottle in my back-pack, I was still clutching the five dollar bill. Two things I knew for sure:

One, something happened during this 'session' that made me lose my cool, and all I could really think about it was that I wanted to do it again. Weird…

Two, when I get to my room I'm hanging up this five-dollar bill on my wall and will keep it safe forever, a reminder of a memory I never wanted to forget.

Ever.

**NYAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAA!! Hope you liked it!!  
I already started writing chapter seven, so if you want to see that chapter, ever, you will have to…you know…**

**NO!! Don't even think that, I won't let you **_**kill**_** someone!!**

**All I want you to do is leave REVIEWS!! That's all!! Jeez…**

**Yea, anyway, just leave reviews and when I'm happy enough I'll put it up -**

**Nyahahaha ******

**Oh, by the way, my hand stopped hurting :-) **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Please!!**


	7. I'll Only Wake Up To You

**Hey everyone!! I finally finished this chapter!! Nyahahahaaha!!:-)  
anyway, I hope you like it, thank you so much for the comments!! It makes me so happy -wipes away tear-  
well, here it is!! **

EPOV

Over the weekend the temperature rose to over a hundred, barely berable for any of us. Luckily me and Jasper's air conditioner was in perfect condition. Unluckily, though, that meant Emmett would come knocking on our door every day just to lay on our floor and fall asleep.

The temp was even too hot to continue school, probably due to the fact that our teachers were too lazy, so we had the whole next of the week off to do whatever the heck we wanted.

Sort of.

I was lying on my bed, Jasper on his, and Emmett on the floor when my phone vibrated. I took my eyes away from the ceiling and looked at the text from…Alice.

Well….crap.

**Text from Alice:**

**Hey Edward, cme ovr hre to our room!!**

I groaned and texted back.

**Edward's text:**

**Why??**

A second later she texted back:

**Smthins up wit Bella!! **

I couldn't help it as I jumped off my bed and grabbed my keys. Jasper sat up and curiously looked at me. "What's up, Edward?" I glanced at him.

"I'm going over to Alice's room. She said she needed me for…something." Jasper nodded and stood. "I'm coming with you." He grabbed his jacket, looked at it, then set it back down. "Okay, let's go." I started to walk out when I heard Emmett. "Wait! I'm coming too!" Emmett slammed the door shut and we started walking down the hall.

Once we stepped outside we all stopped as the sudden heat hit our skin. I groaned and started to walk fast, secretly waiting to run. I couldn't understand my eagerness to see if Bella was okay. I only knew I had to see her.

I knocked on their door and I heard running footsteps. Alice opened the door and gave me a look. "That fast?" she teased. I glared at her and looked her over.

She was wearing things I didn't even know she had! A big oversized T-shirt with very short shorts under them; she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"What's with your clothes?" I asked. She glared at me but I just smiled and pushed her out of the way, looking around.

Al the windows were open and the temp was almost the exact same as outside. I understood why Alice was dressed like that. The sunlight was trailing in and you could perfectly see the heat waves forming around the room.

I looked around the room and saw Bella sleeping in her bed. Her face was hidden by a pillow, her legs bent underneath each other, the covers pushed off. She was also wearing a big T-shirt, but as I looked I couldn't see if she was wearing shorts or not. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, and she was breathing softly.

I noticed all of this on one glance and froze. Jasper crashed into me and I stumbled forward. I snapped out of it and sat down on Alice's bed. I looked over at Alice and she looked…amused.

Jasper did too and I looked at Emmett. He looked clueless.

Alice closed the door and sat on Bella's bed. Bella didn't even stir. Emmett sat in the corner and closed his eyes. Jasper sat next to me.

"So…" I began. "What's wrong with her?" Alice looked at Bella and sighed.

"She won't wake up; I've been trying all day and she hasn't even really moved. I know she's alive; she's still breathing. I thought that if you could make her fall asleep, then maybe you could wake her up…?"

I looked over at Bella and frowned. I didn't really want to wake her up…

I sighed and stood up. Alice got up to sit next to Jasper and I kneeled on the floor my Bella's head.

"Bella?" I murmured. Nothing. She mumbled something about hot dogs and I looked over at Alice confused. Alice just shrugged.

"She talks in her sleep."

I nodded and looked back at Bella. "Bella?" I shook her a bit but all she did was mumble something else I didn't catch. I sighed and took my hand away, thinking.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper and raised my brow when I saw that Alice was whispering something to Jasper. Jasper smiled and nodded. When he saw me looked he nudged Alice and Alice looked. When she locked eyes with me she nodded and urged me to continue. I just sighed and turned back to Bella.

I blew air into Bella's ear just for fun, but when her hand twitched I smiled and looked over at Alice. She was glowing.

I leaned in closer to Bella's ear. "Bella, love, wake up." I don't know what made me say 'love', but her arm moved to the back of her and I smiled again.

"Edward…" she murmured. I leaned away and curiously looked at her.

"Bella?" I said loudly. She didn't move. So she was still asleep. I laughed once and looked back at Alice and Jasper, ignoring Emmett.

"Could you step out a moment? I know how to wake her up but you'll have to leave." They gave each other a look then nodded and left trough the front door, probably waiting in the hall.

As I turned back to Bella I took her hand and began stroking it. With my other hand I began to trace her features like I had done before. "Bella love," I whispered to her, "It's time to wake up." I bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes started to flutter open and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Edward?" she asked groggily. I chuckled and nodded. She lifted her hand and poked my nose. "What in the…"

"Dude!"

We froze.

"You guys should be in a _movie! _That was the most sappiest thing I've seen in my life." We both looked to see Emmett standing behind Alice's bed, arms crossed, looking at us.

"Emmett!" we turned toward the door and saw Alice and Jasper hiding behind it. "Way to ruin the moment!" she growled. Emmett just laughed. "Well sorry," Emmett replied, no apology in his voice, "I just couldn't watch anymore. It was like seeing a remake of Snow White!' he shivered and Bella laughed.

When I noticed I was still stroking Bella's hand I took it away and stood up, giving her some space. She sat up and fixed her oversized shirt, blushing.

"Man," she said as she ran her hand through her hair, "It's so hot."

Everyone looked at her and Jasper chuckled. "Uh…Bella?" Alice said loudly. "You just did and 'Edward'." Both Bella and I looked at her curiously.

"Huh?"

"Well, you just ran you hand through your hair. Edward always does that so…" she left the sentence hanging and Bella looked at her hand.

"I did that?" Bella asked as she studied her hand. "I didn't even…realize." Bella looked at me and I shrugged.

Alice eyed us curiously. "Are you two hanging out together?"

"NO!!" Bella and I yelled at the same time, Bella jumping to her feet. Bella looked at me and gave me a look that basically said, 'say anything you die'. I nodded and she started fixing her bed, avoiding Alice's penetrating gaze.

"Riiight…" Alice breathed, looking at both of us.

"By the way Bella," Alice started, "Did you finish that project you worked on? On Friday?" Bella froze wile fixing her covers. "Uh…well, actually, I…didn't work on it. I decided to just stay in or room and…stuff." Alice nodded but didn't look convinced. She turned to me and raised her brow. "What about you Edward? I heard you had to do something too." I smiled at her. "Yea, I did," I said. "I was making out with someone."

Alice raised her brow higher and she looked behind me at Bella. I just shook my head and she pouted. She didn't stop looking at either of us.

"Hey," Emmett said loudly. "Can we go now? It's too hot!" he wiped his forehead for extra effect. Alice's face suddenly brightened. "Hey! I have an idea!"

Oh no.

Because our AC broke down," she frowned, "how about we stay with Edward and Jasper until it's fixed? We can have a major sleep-over or something! I can even ask Rosalie if she can come! How bout it?" she looked at Jasper and I hopefully and I looked at Jasper. He nodded and I shrugged. "Sure."

Alice squealed and started to jump. While Jasper tried to calm her down I looked over at Bella. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the floor.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I sat next to her. "Is it because you're coming to sleep in out room?" why did I care?

"No, no, it's not that." She said it quickly. I looked at her curiously and she sighed.

"Edward, before I woke up, did you…kiss me?" I smiled as she looked at me.

"Nope."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella profoundly disagreed when Alice begged to pack Bella's bag. Of course, Alice did it anyway and Bella just left it alone. We left the room with Bella glaring at Alice, while Alice herself was jumping with joy.

We went to pick up Rosalie after Alice called her and Rosalie had said yes. I thought I could see Bella trying to sneak looks at me. One time I actually caught her and smiled at her. She didn't return the smile but instead turned her head to the front before her blush could creep up.

We entered our room and we all sighed in content of the cold air hitting our skin. Everyone dropped their bags on my bed and sat on the floor. Once the front door was closed and everyone was rightly settled. Rose next to Emmett, Jasper next to Alice, me and Bella sitting as far away from each other as possible, Alice clapped and looked at al of us.

"Let's play a game," she said while smiling.

**Nyahaahahaaahaaahaaaa!! Evilness roxks ;)  
anyway, REVIEW and ill update as soon as I can  
im sick anway and have to stay from school, so ill have to write it anyway --  
but ill only post it if u review (nyahaha)  
luv ya alls -**


	8. A Weirder Sleepover

**Hey guys! I have something to say before you read the story, so please read this!  
A lot of you guys got the e-mail saying that I had written chapter eight, right? I'm sorry to say that that was a fluke -- I made a mistake in putting up chapter seven and accidentally put it up TWICE so that's why it sent you the e-mail…  
sorry For the confusion, and anyway, here's the REAL chapter eight, and I hope you enjoy it!! -**

BPOV

I had a feeling that Edward was lying when he said that he hadn't kissed me. I had _felt _it! I kept sneaking looks at him for particularly no reason and when he caught me I looked away before I could fully blush.

When we were all seated in Edward's and Jasper's room, I made sure to sit as far away from Edward as possible. I ended up sitting next to Alice.

When she suddenly stood up I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Let's play a game!" Alice said loudly. I slapped my forehead and sighed.

I had only just met Alice and I already new this was going to be bad.

"what game?" Emmett spoke up. Rosalie slapped his shoulder but his smile only grew.

"well," Alice began while sitting down, "it's a mixture of Truth or Dare and Seven Minutes in Heaven." We all looked at each other and Alice sighed. "Okay," she started her lecture, "this is how you play. It begins with truth or dare. Somebody asks somebody truth or dare and whatever they choose, the person who asked has to give them a question or a dare."

"but that sounds like regular truth or dare," Jasper stated. Alice nodded.

"it basically is, but there's a twist. If the person does not want to do the dare or answer the question, the person who asked the question has to choose a_ different _person and both of the people have o go into a closet, or bathroom, or whatever and stay in for seven minutes. That's where seven minutes in heaven comes from." We all stared at her and she groaned.

"okay; example. Emmett is the one asking. Say that he asked me truth or dare and I said truth. If he asked me a question I didn't want to answer, then he'd have to choose someone else to go with me into the closet. Make sense?" she looked at each of us and we all nodded in understanding. "good. I'll start."

She looked around the circle and stopped at Rosalie. "Rosalie. Truth or dare?" Rosalie closed her eyes and immediately they snapped open. "truth."

Alice pouted and crossed her arms. "fine. Is it true that you have…given Emmett a blow-job?" Rosalie's face went red and Alice smirked.

"yes."

Alice's eyes went wide and she started cracking up. We all started laughing as Emmett's face went red. "okay, okay!" Rosalie yelled. "Jasper," she said. Jasper looked up and smiled.

"truth or dare." Jasper thought, putting his hand to his chin. I giggled when he started humming and squinting his eyes. "Dare," he finally said. Rosalie's face fell and she glared and looked at Alice. "fine. I dare you to have Alice sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Alice and Jasper looked at each other and shrugged.

Once Alice was positioned in Jasper's lap, Jasper smiled. "Emmett."

Emmett immediately straightened up and smiled. "Dare!" he yelled. I laughed and so did Jasper. "Okay," Jasper said, "I dare you to make out with Rosalie right now."

Emmett practically attacked Rosalie before she could breathe. With a loud bang to the floor he kissed Rosalie.

We all started cracking up and as the kiss got deeper, we started making 'oohing' noises and cracked up more.

I peaked over at Edward and saw he wasn't looking at them; he was looking at me. I fully turned my head toward him and raised my brow. He raised his brow also and smiled a crooked smile that made m heart jump. I looked away and saw Rosalie fixing her shirt and Emmett smiling, a glow to his face. "there," he said. Then he looked at me.

"Bella." I gulped and his mile grew mischevious. "I dare you to take of your shirt."

He laughed as I felt my face go white. Take off my _shirt!? _What in the hell!?

I saw Rosalie smack him and Alice shaking her head.

"N-no!" I yelled, shaking my own head furiously. He smiled in triumph.

"then go into the closet with…" I gulped as he looked around. He stopped on Edward and smiled, then looked at me.

"Alice."

I blinked twice and what he said got through.

My head whipped to Alice and she was staring, unbelieving, at Emmett.

"you sick, sick man.." Alice whispered. Emmett laughing loudly and pointed to the closet behind him.

"Have fun, ladies." He said as we stood. We both looked at each other and for a second her face was the same as mine, totally horrified. But then something glowed in her eyes and se winked at me, grabbing m hand. "Come on, Bella," she whispered in my ear, loud enough for them to hear. She opened the closet door and threw me in. before she closed the door she winked at them.

She turned on the light. "uh…Alice?" she motioned me to be quiet and I shut my mouth.

"Wanna have some fun with them?" she whispered to me. I finally got what she was saying and felt the evil smirk form on my lips as I nodded.

She suddenly slammed her body against them wall and gasped. I giggled without meaning to as she hit her hand against the wall, saying my name once.

I hit my back against the wall and slid to the floor, trying to hold in my laughter as Alice tried holding in her own by breathing loudly. I let out a laugh, which sounded like a gasp, which was probably good with what we were trying to do.

She slammed her body again against the door and moaned, a long loud one. At that moment I decided to have a little fun myself.

Without really thinking it through, I whined Alice's name, sounding desperate. Alice had to bite her hand to keep from laughing so hard.

Alice looked at the watch she had on her hand and nodded. She came close and whispered, "when we walk out, act natural, okay? DON'T LAUGH." I nodded and she stood, helping me up. She ruffled her hair a bit then turned the knob.

As we both walked out I saw Alice pretending to fix her hair. I didn't _dare _to look at anyone and pretending only to fix my oversized shirt as I walked.

I risked a glance at Edward as I walked by and he was looking at me, his mouth slightly parted and his eyes huge. I clenched my teeth to keep from cracking up and only winked at him as I walked by. He gasped and looked away, staring disbelievingly at the floor.

I sat down and saw as Alice repositioned herself atop of a frozen Jasper. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist.

We looked at each other and couldn't keep it on anymore.

We immediately burst into laughter, clutching our stomachs. Everyone was silent and I saw when Jasper silently smiled and sighed against Alice's back, making us laugh more from the thankfulness on his face.

Finally I calmed down, breathing hard and wiped away the tear the ad escaped form laughing too hard. I looked over at Edward and he had his face in his hands. I saw his smiled underneath them and giggled.

"okay…" Emmett said slowly. "uh…that wasn't…uh...real, right?" both me and Alice shook our heads.

"we were faking, Emmett." Emmett smiled and nodded.

"good."

Everyone looked at me and I remembered it was my turn. The only person who hasn't gone yet was Edward, so…

"Edward. Truth or dare?" he looked at me casually and shrugged. "Dare."

I smiled evilly and got up to look out the window. I saw the basketball court, the courtyard, the first school building… "I dare," I began, pausing. I looked behind me and we locked eyes.

"I dare you to go outside and run three laps around the basketball court." Everyone started laughing.

He gasped and glared at me.

"either that or you go into the closet with Emmett." He looked over at Emmett and immediately jumped up, grabbing the door handle. "You're coming with me," he seethed. I shrugged and went to stand next to him. I pointed to the window.

"you guys can see through that window." Still laughing they all got up and jumped to the window.

We walked out ad closed the door. I grabbed the hair band form my hair and tied m shirt so people would know I was wearing shorts. Edward glared ahead, refusing to speak to me. Once we stepped outside I instantly regretted coming and walked with Edward to the basketball court.

It was getting slightly dark but it was still very, very hot. I stopped near the edge of the court and pointed to it. "now, run." He groaned and started running.

I looked behind me up at our window and saw everyone looking at Edward running. I waved at them and they happily waved back. I looked back at Edward and blushed.

Edward was _fast. _He sped around the court and I knew he was on his second lap already, no matter how huge the court was. I saw the sweat starting to glisten as he passed by me. He looked at me once and glared, then looked back ahead of him and ran faster. I sighed and looked behind me at the already showing moon. It was glowing brightly even though it wasn't very dark yet. I turned my full body around and stared.

I didn't hear his feet on the court anymore so I turned around and slammed into something hard. I fell to the floor and rubbed my forehead, cussing under my breath. There was a velvety laugh coming from above me and I looked up and saw Edward clutching his sides.

"i…I only meant t-to scare you, but this is even better!" he said while laughing. I growled and got up to hit him.

Before I cold swing my arm he grabbed it and we locked eyes. He wasn't laughing anymore, but the amusement was still in his eyes. "Don't even think about it." He whispered.

I pulled my arm away from him and turned around. "Our dare is over now. Come on, let's go back." I started walking away and I could hear him following me. I looked up at our window before we could loose sight of it and saw that everyone was gone. I didn't think twice of it, I only continued walking.

When I was about to pull open the door, my hand was pulled and I was forced against the wall next to the doors. Edward put his ace close to mine and whispered, "should we _really _go back to the room?" he leaned in closer and I pushed him away.

"Yes."

When we entered the room, it was empty. On the door there was a note in elegant writing,

All of us are going to Rosalie's room for a while. She wanted to show us something. You two can go ahead and stay in the room. Have fun!

I tore the note off the wall, crumpling it up and throwing it on the floor. I groaned and walked out of the room, ignoring Edward as he followed me. "Where are you going?' he asked. I didn't turn around to answer him. "I'm going over to Rosalie's room." He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"No! Uh…let's just hang out, all right? No kissing or anything, just…hanging out." He smiled.

Just hanging out? Well...

I nodded and we walked out the building together.

I would've called it a romantic walk. Both of us walking under the shining moon, chatting about school, laughing about useless things. Casually walking next to one another, not being able to look away from each other's eyes…

If only it was like that. We _were _talking about regular things, like school and homework, what we like and what music we listen to. We did laugh, but what we didn't do was look at each other. I wouldn't let myself. If I looked at him, I wouldn't be able to look away.

We both stopped in the courtyard and looked at all the plants. I stumbled on a pot and fell, almost hitting the floor when Edward caught me. He slowly put me on the floor and sat next to me. I sat up and crossed my legs. "Thank you," I said, looking at my hands. I heard him chuckle and ducked my head lower so he couldn't see my blush.

Then again, it was dark so it's not like he could see it anyway.

I lifted my head and immediately regretted it. We locked eyes and I gasped.

Something was shining in his eyes that I couldn't place, and I curiously reached my hand up to his face. My fingertips touched his cheek and his head leaned into my hand, his eyes closing.

I pulled my hand back and jumped up. After a second he got up also and we walked out of the courtyard.

While we were waling we both kept silent. When we neared the waiting doors to the building, I asked what had been on my mind without looking at him or stopping.

"You _did _kiss me before I woke up, didn't you?"

"Yes," he said without looking at me.

We both entered the room and everyone was back.

"Hey!" Alice yelled. Everyone was laughing hysterically, falling on each other and laughing even more.

"What happened?" I smiled as I took in the scene.

Emmett was tickling Rosalie, who was trying to kick him away, both laughing hysterically. Jasper was laughing at them, upside down on the bed, his head hanging off. Alice didn't look as crazy as them, but her crazy laughter gave away that she was just as weird as them.

"we're drinking beer!" she yelled as she held up a bottle. I finally noticed that there were some empty bottles scattered across the floor.

"uh…wow." Was all that Edward said. We both walked in and Alice shut the door behind us. "Have a bottle!" she thrust a bottle into each of our hands and I immediately put them down. "no thank you," I said as I eyed the bottle. "I'll pass." Alice pouted and took a sip out of her bottle. "Come on!" she thrust the same bottle in my hand but it was open.

When'd she have the time to do that?

I looked over at Edward and gave him a look that meant 'help me!'

All he did was laugh and shake his head. Then he took a sip from his open bottle and walked farther into the room.

I looked around at everyone and thought. If they're all tipsy, they won't remember what happens, right?

I took a sip.

**Well there it is! Hope you like it ill update soon!!**

**All u have to do is revieww!!**

**NOW!! GO GO GO GO !! -**


	9. Snuggle Deep

**Hey pples srry I haven't updated in a while…ha what with Halloween and everything. Oh yea…  
HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**Nyahaha yaa so anyway I finally finished the chapter, so here it is!!!**

**Enjoy ^-^**

BOPV

I took another sip of beer and slammed it to the floor. Some spilt on onto my hand, but I could care less. I saw Alice trip her way over to the bathroom and I laughed. She locked herself in and I took a look around the room.

I couldn't see Jasper.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA…………………..

I fell to the floor and giggled. My brain felt fuzzy and I knew I was loosing it. Well, I probably already had.

Something inside me yelled, 'Stop! Don't do anything stupid!!'

But of course, I took a big gulp of the beer in my hand.

That was all it took.

EPOV

I was lying on the bed barely drunk. I knew how to hold me liquor. That's why I decided to start drinking tonight, anyway. Otherwise I wouldn't have taken a sip at all.

Alice had gone into the bathroom with Jasper and I blocked all the images from entering my head.

Ew.

I heard as Bella giggled and smiled to myself. She was kind of funny when she was drunk.

I saw her try to stand and stumble over to my bed. "Eeeedwaaaarrdd….." she sang. She giggled again and slammed her hand against the bed.

"Eeeeedddiiiieeee….." I laughed.

"Yes Bella?" she sat up and came to lay next to me. "What's up?" she asked perkily. She put her head down and stared at me. I just shrugged. "Nothing much."

She sighed. "Eddyyyy….." I smiled at the nickname. She placed her hand on my chest. "Why'd you wanna play the…the…the kissing game?" her hand on my chest moved to my face and began to trace my features.

"Because I wanted to kiss you," I said nonchalantly. She wouldn't remember anything anyways.

"Why?" she asked. She started to trace my lips and I smiled.

"Because I really like you."

She giggled and sat up, looking down at me. She leaned down until her lips were barely touching mine, then she slammed her lips down.

She was very forceful and tried to get her tongue into my mouth, but I pushed her off. "Bella, you're drunk!" she shrugged.

"I know."

She kissed me again then broke off almost instantly, licking my cheek then kissing my forehead.

Holt shit.

She got on top of me and sat on my stomach, pinning my arms above my head. It startled me, then she forced her tongue into my mouth and I'm guilty to say that I was…pleasantly surprised.

She was taking command. I could see (and feel) why she didn't want anyone to see her while she was drunk. It seemed she was stringer and more…needy then when she was sober.

It was HOT.

She left butterfly kisses down my neck and I took a big gulp of air while I could. She held both my hands with only one of hers, and with her free one she trailed her fingers down my hip.

Oooohh no.

"Bella," I gasped, "Bella, stop." she continued anyway so I roughly sat up and she let go.

"Bella, you're drunk. Don't let it get to far." She pouted but I only patted her head.

"Maybe when you're sober." I smiled at the thought. She immediately perked up and smiled.

"Can I at least lie down next to you?" she asked. I nodded and she dived in next to me. She snuggled up close to me and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. I'm going to get you one day."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be waiting."

It went silent and I heard her breathing soften. She was falling asleep.

"Eddie?" she mumbled.

"Yes Bella?"

A slight pause then she murmured, "I really like you to." My breath caught and I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed.

I smiled and leaned my head against hers. "Goodnight Bella," I said to her. She smiled.

"Goodnight Edward."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

BPOV

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I was lying against something warm and soft and didn't want to lose the feeling. It was the most comfortable I have ever been. I felt something around my shoulders and snuggled deeper into whatever was around me, sighing contently.

After a few moments my head started pounding. It hurt like heck.

And _then _I realized that my head was moving. I heard light breathing somewhere around me and it hit me.

HOLY _SHIT!_

I gasped and shot up, practically falling off the bed. I put my hand to my head as if it would help the pounding inside.

As I looked at my surroundings and my eyes landed on the bed, I felt them widen and blood rush to my cheeks.

Edward was sleeping peacefully, his chest slightly rising with every breathe he took. That's why my head was moving; it must've been on his chest.

His arm had been around my shoulders, but since I had sat up it was lightly around my waist. His other arm was up behind his head, supporting it. I looked down at out legs and saw them intertwined. One of my legs was over both of his, while the other was wrapped around his right leg.

How had I slept like this?

I looked back at his face and stared. He was so beautiful. His lips were slightly parted and I could hear each breathe he took. I trailed my fingers down my chest and quietly laughed at myself.

What was I doing?

Actually, the more important question was, how had I gotten here? All I remember is taking one last sip and the rest is black.

Oh no. I must've came up to Edward.

What did I say? What did _he _say?

What did I _do__??_

Last time I had gotten drunk, I was at the beach with my friends. I had never gotten drunk before so I made them promise they would take care of me and watch over me.

But, of course, they _all _got drunk. One of my friends, Allyssa, had randomly decided we play Truth or Dare. We all immediately agreed and got in a lopsided circle. Allyssa started, and started with me.

She dared me to streak naked across the beach, and with the state I was in, I didn't even consider the consequences.

I ripped off my clothes and took off running. I ran as fast as I could, screaming incoherent words at everything, until I came across some guys that were playing poker, a tent set up next to them.

I ran around the tent, butt naked, singing, "Dance! Dance! Dance with me! Come dance with me!"

They all openly stared at me and took out their phones, recording the whole thing. One of the guys stood up and took off _his _clothes, only leaving on his boxers. He came to join me and I started chasing him. I chased him all the way away form his group, to a grassy patch next to a hill. We both fell to the ground and gasped for breathe.

One thing led to another and we started making out. While I was starch naked, he was in his boxers, and at the time I guess I felt the need to correct that.

I pulled down his boxers just until it was barely covering….-cough-…_him._

The whole thing was fuzzy, but I still remember what I did.

I had licked his thigh _all the way_ to his stomach, kissed up his chest to his collar bone. And then…I uh think…I licked his throat and bit him.

I fuckin bit him.

WHAT THE HELL!?

After that I vowed I would never get drunk again, for the safety of me and (mainly) others.

Now I had gone against it, and I might've done the same thing to Edward.

I tried to imagine what I could've done, but everything I imagined was so bad I had to rush it out of my mind almost as soon as it had come.

Even though I was scared and worried, I couldn't stop staring at his face. He looked so peaceful. It felt so right in his arms and I never wanted to leave.

I started to lay back down when I stopped and did something I've wanted to do.

As lightly as I could, I pecked his parted lips. I immediately snuggled back into him and wound my arm around his chest so I could hug him closer. It felt so warm…

My headache was forgotten and I fell asleep in his arms.

**Okay, that was it!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^  
Either the next chapter or the one after that will have the next Save Kiss, kissing contest thingy. But I just had to do something like this :D haha  
BEFORE YOU GO PLEASE READ THIS:**

**I have a poll on my profile and I want you to take it! It a thingy asking if I should write another story while also writing this one! I've had an idea for a while and I want to write it, but I don't know if I should post it before I'm finished with this one -_- it's yur choice since im not good at choices, so please VOTE!!!**

**Ok, no, GO REVIEW!!!!! THEY MAKE MY DAY **_**AND **_**MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!!! I swear. :-)  
VOTE! REVIEW! EAT COOKIES! THEN REVIEW AGAIN!  
nyaha luv ya alls ^-^  
-Micsel  
**


	10. When Strangers Meet in Malls

**HEY GUYS!!!! ok, i know i said i would write it on the weekend, but right now my computer is pissing me off and when i tried to do it on my sis's it...well, it didn't work. right now i'm at my friends house writing it. i don't have my rough draft with me, but it's my only chance to do it, so if there's more than a few mistakes i'm VERY VERY SORRY!!!!!!**

**hehe....ENJOY!!!!!! please!!!!!**

**;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/-/-/-/-/-/--**

**BPOV**

**BEEP**wake....**BEEP**wake....wake**BEEP**up!!!!!!!!!!!!

What in the...what is that?

The beeping stopped, but the yelling continued.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! ugh, my god! Where is Edward when you need him!?" I heard footsteps and let my eyes remained closed.

I was tired. nothing wrong with that, right?

Suddenly the footsteps were gone and I heard Rosalie yell, "ALICE!!! NOO!!!!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see Alice right above me. She started screaming, which made me scream and roll over off the bed, falling to the floor. Alice landed on the bed, right where i was laying.

"Alice!? What the hell!???" She only huffed and tried to get up, but failed easily. Then she started rolling, and i screamed when she fell off and almost landed on me.

"Alice, what the heck are you doing?" i said, only after trying to catch my breathe. She sat up beside me and glared at me. "Bella, you've been sleeping forever! It was the only thing i could think of." She paused for a moment then mumbled to herself, "And if that didn't work, I would've had to call Edward..." She stood from the ground as i glared at her. "What?" she asked innocently, "you know it's true."

I thought for a minute then sighed and nodded.

It was true.

When I tried to get up, Alice pushed me back down. "No!" she said, "I want to tell you what i have planned for today." She looked over at Rosalie who was staring at us from Alice's bed.

"I'm not taking any part in the explaining," Rosalie warned. Alice groaned and gave her a look.

"Nope!" Rosalie yelled, crossing her arms. "Nada word from me!"

Alice sighed and looked back at me. "Fine. Today, Bella, we're going shopping." she gave me a look that dared me to stop her from speaking, but I just stared at her.

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Nothing at all."

"Everything," Rosalie interrupted. Alice looked over at her and said, "Rosalie, if you interrupt one more time you're out." Rosalie stayed quiet and Alice nodded.

"Right. We're going over to the mall to look for clothes and such. You haven't been shopping Since you've been here, right? Well, here's your chance!" She smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"Are the boys going?" i asked innocently. Alice's eyes sparked and she put her finger to her chin.

"Nope!" She said after a moment. I nodded and sighed gratefully.

"You need to wear cute clothes to the mall. Hence, not your pajamas. So, what I think-"

"Alice, I don't think she needs help dressing herself," Rosalie interjected. Alice glared at her and pointed to the door. "You interrupted me," Alice said plainly. "Now you leave."

Rosalie groaned and got up from the bed, walking toward the door. Before she grabbed the handle Alice yelled "Wait!" and ran for Rosalie. Alice whispered something into her ear then Rosalie nodded while smiling and left the room. Alice came back to me with a proud smile on her face and extened out a hand for me to grab. I grabbed it and she helped me up.

"Now, let' go. I'll find you some clothes and do your hair and make-up." She smiled happily and skipped me to the bathroom.

**RPOV (FOR THE FIRST TIME!?)**

After i shut the door I ran down the hall. I quickly turned the corner and sprinted across the main hall, aiming for the boys' rooms. i slowed to a walk once i neared their door and caught Jasper as he was walking out.

"Hey Jasper," i called. He turned around and smiled at me. "Emmett is in the room if you need him," he said as i got closer. I nodded my head. "Can you get him for me? I need to talk to you and Emmett. Leave Edward."

Jasper looked curious, but her nodded and went back into the room.

I already knew they were all in there. All three of them are never apart.

Jasper and Emmett walked out of the room and closed the door. I looked at both of them and motioned them to follow me. Emmett hugged me quickly but let me walk ahead.

Once we were in the safety of the main room, I turned around and motioned for them to sit on the empty couch.

"Okay guys," i said seriously, "Alice has a plan."

**BPOV**

Alice set the clothes she picked down on the bed and smiled at me before she left the room. I looked at my hair once more in the mirror before i went over to the bed.

Alice had straightened it. It looked sort of different, but i liked it. It was...new.

I picked up the shirt Alice had laid out and groaned.

It was a blue and green strapless shirt that went to your hips. I glanced over at the jeans and noticed they were skinny jeans; black.

Not really my type of clothing, but I felt if i went against Alice she would beat my butt.

So I changed into the alien clothes Alice had laid out and slipped on my sneakers, which I randomly chose out of my closet.

I walked out of our room and locked the door. Alice was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. When i walked out she looked me up and down, looking me over until she nodded and started skipping down the hall, leaving me to chase after her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I clutched to the leather of the back seat.

"ALICE! CAN YOU SLOW DOWN!?" Rosalie yelled. I was too scared to say anything.

Alice nodded but went faster.

Once we parked in the parking lot of the mall, I jumped out to the freedom of the 'outside of the car'-ness. **(to me it makes sense ;D )**

They were taking a long time getting out of the car, so I just started walking toward the doors and leaving them behind. They didn't say anything so i just continued walking.

I entered the mall and stopped dead in my tracks. It was huge! There were two floors, shopes on every side, and even mini shopping things in the middle of the walkway.

I don't shop very much, so you could say it was my...first time to a mall this big.

I walked up to the map that was right in front. I studied everything, trying to look for the nearest book store that i could escape to when Alice gave me my freedom.

I felt someone come close to me and i looked to my left to see a boy looking at me.

"Hello," he said nicely. I straightened up and said hello back. He shook his jet-black hair and his big blue eyes looked over at the map then back at me. "Are you looking for something?"

I looked back at the map and nodded. "Yea, I'm looking for the bookstore. Can you help?" I pointed to the map and he laughed and nodded, leaning forward to get a better look at the map. I stood out of his way and watched as he trailed his finger down the list of store names, then suddenly pointed it to the right, closer to me. He stopped his finger and I looked down to see right above it, BORDERS.

He smiled and nodded his head. "it's on the second story near Hot Topic. Probably at the end of all the shops." He straightened his posture and looked over at me. "Need anything else?"

I smiled at him. "No, thank you. I really appreciate this." I glanced at the map and imagined me trying to find anything in all the mess of stores.

I nodded, already knowing I wouldn't be able to and looked back at the boy.

"What's your name?" he casually asked.

"It's Bella," i said as I extended my hand. He pulled out his own and shook mine.

"My name is Josh."

He suddenly jumped and pulled his phone from his pocket, taking his hand from my own. "Damn vibrator..." he mumbled. He clicked a button on his phone and let out a breathe. "I have to go," he said. "But I'll see you later, okay?" He smiled and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, "How do you know?" He turned around and smirked.

"I know these things, Bella!" He yelled back.

I smiled at his 'knowing' and looked back at the doors, wondering what was taking Rosalie and Alice so long.

I gasped when i saw Edward walking toward me, almost to the doors. I looked over behind him and noticed Rosalie and Alice talking with Emmett and Jasper.

Edwrad walked through the doors and came straight up to me, not smiling.

"hello, Edward," I said cautiously. He smiled at me, but it looked forced.

I did the first thing that came to mind. I put my hand up to his cheek and asked, "what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes but they immediately snapped open. He took my hand from my cheek and held it in his.

"It's nothing," he said. It sounded sincere so i nodded and took my hand from his. He let it slide out and i put my hand in my pocket.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" He looked behind him and shrugged.

"The guys randomly wanted to come here. At first we were just going to hang out at my place, but when they got back from talking with Rosalie they said they wanted to go to the mall."

Something clicked in my head and i sighed. "Alice," I said simply. His eyes widened and he nodded, also sighing. "Yep; sounds about right."

We both looked over at them and noticed they were all coming over here. they all walked through the doors and smiled at us.

Creepy.

"hey guys," Edward spoke up, "Can Bella and I walk around the mall ourselves?" he asked. Everyone, including me, looked at him.

"Uh...sure," Emmett said, smiling more. Alice nodded and the rest just shrugged.

"Great. Come on Bella." Edward grabbed my arm and we began walking quickly away from them. I looked wistfully at Alice, but she just smiled and stayed put.

Before i could stick my tongue at them, Edward had turned me around and held my hand to make sure I didn't turn back around.

"What the hell are you doing," I seethed. He gripped tighter on my hand and seethed back, "If they believe that we're together they'll leave us alone. that's the whole reason they're trying to do this. they're trying to get us together."

"Well, great!" I said sarcastically. "Wonderful. I mean, we're already having hot make out sessions, why not just date too?" He didn't answer, but I didn't really notice because something had just clicked in my mind.

Hot make out sessions.

Hot.

I started imagining, and i felt my eyes glaze over. I let Edward lead me around the corner until we were out of sight and he dropped my hand, probably leaving a red mark.

But i didn't care.

Because I just figured out how to win tomorrow's kissing contest.

I felt him poke me and i was pulled back to the real world. "Wake up," he said. "We got to move before they come this way."

I couldn't help the proud smile that took over my face. I saw Edward glance at me every once in a while, a confused expression glued on his face. That just made my smile grow, and i even giggled once.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head and he just glared and never glanced at me again.

We walked into Hot Topic, and i remembered that Borders was near here.

Once we walked in we separated and looked at different things. He stayed over by the music as I wondered over by the shirts.

It seemed a while before he came back to me and asked if I wanted to leave yet. I nodded and he walked out before me, giving me time to glance back and see a couple girls staring at him. One of them caught my eye and she glared at me, than glanced at Edward and back to me.

For some reason i felt something i couldn't really place. Before I knew it, I ran to Edward, where he was just about to leave the store. I put my arms through his and grabbed onto it. He looked at me like I was crazy and tried to get away but i whispered lowly to him, "I don't think you want to do that." We had stopped walking now and was right in front of the door.

"And why not?" he asked, sounding slightly amused. I looked back at the door and whispered to him, "Because the girl in the purple shirt looks like she's going to attack you."

He smirked at me and I quickly looked away so I wouldn't keep staring. He glanced behind him, made a face, and continued to walk with me, actually letting me hold onto his arm. Once we made it safely out he patted my hand that was grabbing onto him and said, "thanks for saving me."

I nodded and smiled. "No problem."

I let go of him and stepped away from him. It was silent again and I didn't want it to be like that.

"Can we go into the bookstore?" I asked, eager to start conversation.

"Of course," was all he said, and we walked through the doors' of Borders.

I immediately tried looking for the literature section. It took a while, but I finally found it near the back next to the Art section. He followed me the whole time, even when I walked by the same exact isle and made us walk in circles. He was very patient, something I wouldn't expect from him.

After a few minutes of looking through books, I felt him come up from behind me.

"So, tomorrow is Friday." I secretly smiled to myself but tried to hide it.

"Yep, it is. Do we have a place?"

"Well, seeming that I won the last one, I guess I'm choosing, right? How about we…do it at school again? I really like that place we did it the first time, near the football field," he whispered in my ear. I quickly moved away from him and pretended I saw a book. I ended up picking up Romeo and Juliet.

He walked over to me again. "Right after school? Is that okay?"

"Well, you're the one picking the time, so it's not really my choice," I whispered back. I saw him smile and he backed away form me, grabbing Romeo and Juliet. He flipped through it once then gave it back to me.

"Get it," he said, "It's a good book."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Once we walked out of the bookstore I held tight to the copy of Romeo and Juliet inside the plastic bag. I don't know why, but I had a huge urge to just sit down and start reading it right there.

We made our way to the front of the mall, beginning to look for the group. We looked in all the stores, and when we entered a fancy dress shop, Edward said, "Let's look in the dressing rooms, Alice or Rosalie might be in there."

So, we looked in the dressing rooms. I knocked on one of the doors and entered it, and finding it empty, I tried to walk out but Edward had walked in and closed the door.

Locking it.

He walked up to me and my back crashed into the mirror. He put his hands on either side of my head and looked into my eyes, bringing his face close.

"You…" he whispered lowly, coming closer and trailing his lips down my cheek. "You have a plan…" he brought his lips barely onto mine, speaking on them. "Don't you?"

I gulped and answered shakily, "Yep."

He smiled against my lips and backed off, turning around and opening the door.

"Can't wait to experience it."

Then he just walked out and I had to run to catch up with him. We found our group and we both acted like it never happened.

But in the back of my mind, it was happening over and over again…

;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;;/;/;-/-/-/--/-/--/-/-/--/

**OKAYY!!!!!! Next is the SAVE KISS but I had to have this chapter, so I had to write it.  
I'll try, I'll seriously TRY to write it as soon as I can, like I'll find time as much as I can.  
I'm srry for putting this up so late!!! Hope u still luv me??  
please leave reviews!!!! They make me happy and smile!!!**

**LUV YA ALLS!!!! -Micsel**


	11. Third Save Kiss

**Hey peoples!~!!!! Tis Micsel, writer of Save Kiss!!!  
Okay that was totally pointless, but anyway, JUST so you guys know, and I'm going to repeat this at the bottom, ….  
I've already written chapter 12!!!!! So when I get enough reviews, which I don't have a certain number but when my email box is full and I feel overworked, I'll post it up ^_^  
SO YOU GOTTA READ!!! REVIEW!!!! RECYCLE!!!!!!!SAVE THE WORLD!!!!  
and then review again :D**

**Anyway, read away!! Nyahahahaha!!!!!!!!**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**BPOV-Friday**

I vaguely felt the bed sink as Alice sat down.

"Hey Bella, where were you and Edward yesterday?"

I glanced up from my book and settled my eyes on her face. I shrugged and set my book down on my nightstand, standing from my bed and walking to the bathroom. "We were just walking around."

"Are you and Edward together then?"

I almost trapped on the carpet and choked on breathe. But I acted natural and answered, "No. we're just…very good friends."

Images of our make-out sessions came to mind and I almost burst out laughing.

I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard Alice's footsteps as she neared the door. "Hey Bella, want to do something today?"

I could almost feel her excitement through the door.

"Sorry Alice, I can't. I'm…uh; I'm going over to the school to look at some papers the teachers wanted me to look at. They said something was wrong with some of them."

I could feel as her happiness faltered, but after only one second, it was back up again.

"Oh! Ok, see you later then! I'm going to go hang out with Rosalie!" I heard her footsteps run away from the door, then after a moment, the front door shut loudly and all was silent.

I sighed and opened the bathroom door, walking out and going to my nightstand. I picked up my phone and dialed HIS number.

He picked up after four rings.

"Bella?"

"Hey Edward. I'm going to be there in twenty minutes. See you there." I hung up the phone and started getting dressed.

------------- ---------- ---- - - - - - -

I half walked and half ran to the school. I was trying to figure out what to wear. I mean, what do you wear to a kissing rendezvous?

I decided on a simple blue tank top, only because it was still 100 degrees outside. I slipped on my blue Capri shorts and my sneakers, and I was ready to go!

I went into a slow walk as I neared the football field. The grass shone with the sun and almost glittered in some way.

I turned and cam face to face with the bench where the players sat, and, behind the bench, was (in all his glory) Edward.

He looked up and smiled. "You're here."

"What, you thought I was going to ditch?" he chuckled and nodded.

"Yea. You took a while." I decided not to answer him. He only looked at his watch and pressed a million buttons until it finally beeped and he looked up at me.

"Are you ready? We have three minutes."

I nodded and he pressed the button, from which it beeped and he sprang forward, capturing his lips in mine. Our lips moved together roughly and he pulled me closer.

He grazed his thumb across my cheek and let his fingers trail down to my shoulder, where he brushed off my strap and enclosed his hand around the bone. My hand reached up to his face and lingered on his cheek, where it stayed until further notice.

His other hand went to the back of my head and pushed me even more into his lips. He let his tongue go across my lip, and I knew if I didn't start my plan it would get out of control.

So I stopped. My mouth shut and denied him entry, and I put both my hands on the side of his face and pushed him away until there was an inch of space between us.

He curiously looked at me and tried to come closer, but I held his head still so he couldn't move. We quickly locked eyes before I slowly leaned in and softly placed my lips on his.

He tried to make it more, to make it hot and rough, but I kept his head still and made sure our lips _slowly_ moved together in a rhythm that made butterflies in my stomach.

He stopped trying to come closer so I let my hand trail down his head to his neck, until the rested on his shoulders. He put both his hands on the small of my back and pushed me as close as I could go. A small moan escaped him but he quickly tried to silence it, which made it come out as a whimper.

I started walking forward until his back hit the wall, then I went onto my tip toes so that I could reach him easily.

This time, I didn't try to slow the kiss. I put most of myself into this, and put one hand on a side of his waist while the other went into his hair and ruffled it. I reveled in how soft it was, and kept in a content sigh.

When our tongues accidentally grazed each other's, he gasped and lost it, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I tried to push him back out, but all it did was start a tongue war that was held inside both of our mouths, and I swear that if I wasn't so caught up in the kiss, I probably would've laughed.

I faintly heard the beeping in the back round. Well, actually, I did hear it but I didn't want to stop. I loved kissing him.

He obviously loved kissing me too, because he didn't stop either.

He went away from my lips and trailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I felt myself go rigid, but I don't really know why…

I pulled him back up to my lips and kissed his fiercely, from which he let out a loud moan.

"What is that beep…Bella?"

I pushed off of Edward and spun around to see Alice's evil smirk. She leaned her shoulder against the wall and chuckled.

"So…Bella, did you get to check those papers?" she raised her brow at me and I flushed and nodded.

"Great." She looked behind me and I didn't dare to turn around and look at Edward.

The beeping stopped.

"Bella; Edward," she addressed both of us, "we need to talk."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/----/-///---/-/-/

EPOV

One Alice said that, I knew we were screwed. How are we supposed to explain this? And what if she asks why?

Crap.

Alice swiftly turned and began walking away, expecting us to follow. I started to walk after Alice when Bella put her arm in front of my torso, making me stop.

She didn't look at me but said, "Pay up."

I sighed and fished the five dollar bill out of my pocket. She smiled proudly and followed Alice with a bounce in her step.

We followed Alice all the way to her and Bella's dorm room. The whole way I was worrying what would happen, and I let my body go into automatic so that I could think of all the possible outcomes.

1: Alice will tell everyone and they'll laugh at us.

2: they'll taunt us for the rest of our lives.

3: Bella will try to keep away from me in order to keep from being embarrassed.

4: Alice will ask why we started this and I'd have to say that I wanted to kiss her because I loved Bella.

Loved Bella.

I love Bella.

I'm in love with Bella.

Oh my god. Wow. That was easier to admit than I thought.

Wait.

I'm in love with Bella.

I was thinking this over and over again in my head when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw Bella staring at me oddly.

"Edward? You okay? You suddenly stopped walking and you seem a little…star struck." The edges of her lips slightly pulled up and I smiled.

She was so beautiful, now that I looked at her. I don't know how I never saw it before. I probably did, just never…saw, really.

"Edward? Come on, are you okay?" she tapped my forehead.

I chuckled and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. "I'm wonderful," I said in earnest. She nodded and took her hand away, slightly flushed. "Good, because Alice is waiting for us and I feel like we're about to have our asses kicked." She smiled jokingly but I could tell she was a little scared.

I laughed at her and draped my arm across her shoulder. "Don't worry. At least we're in this together." She looked at me oddly, but smiled.

"Yea. I guess we are."

Alice suddenly ran into the hall and smiled at us. "Hey guys!" she said excitedly. "I want you to meet someone!"

Their room door opened behind her and out came the guy I saw Bella with at the mall. I felt Bella stiffen beside me.

"Josh?" she asked, obviously confused. I stared at the boy as he smiled at her.

"Hey Bella. Told you I'd see you again."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**HOORAYY!!!!!!! Well, that was chapter 11!!!!! Woooohh!!!! Nyahaha :- )  
ok, just like I said, I've already written chapter 12, so all you need to do is review!!! That's it!!!! Nyahaha!!!!!**

**And, also, I've already chosen the second story out of my two ideas. I won't tell you what it is, though. I still need people to vote whether I should start it while still writing Save Kiss or not. The first one to reach 50 votes is the one I'll go with, and seriously guys, I've already started writing it. ^-^ yep, I just finished chapter one of it a couple days ago. So you need to vote!!!!!! VOOOOOOTTTTEEE!!!!!!!! :O**

**SO GO!!! REVIEW! VOTE! COOKIES!!! DANCE!!!!**

**Then DO IT ALL AGAIN!!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv ya alls!! ^_^**

**-Micsel**


	12. Stacks Of Shoes

**Hey guys! Tis Micsel ^_^ I hpe you guys don't mind I'm posting chapter 12 right now. **

**You don't? GREAT! **

**Well, here it is!!! :D nyahaha  
;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of Edward's arms and walked up to Josh. "what are you doing here?" he pointed a finger at Alice.

"When I left you I was going to my job. I work over at the Payless near the front of the mall. This girl here," he pointed to Alice again, "came in and started asking me questions about the shoes. I got most of them correct and she said she was surprised I knew everything and started asking me questions about myself. After a while she invited me to her place, and here I am!" he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

I looked over at Alice and raised a brow, which I'm finding myself to be doing a lot lately. "It's odd for you to invite random people over."

"Yea, well, he seemed nice. I knew he wasn't a stalker or anything like that. And in plus, any guy who knows that much about shoes is a good guy in my book." She winked and smiled. "Actually, he was the reason I came looking for you guys. I left Rosalie because I remembered he was coming and went searching for you. But once I saw…that, I totally forgot. Then, WHAM!!" she clapped her hands together, "there he was! Waiting by the door."

She looked at me and Josh and gave a questioning look. "You guys have met before?"

"Yea," I spoke up, "he helped me find some things on the map. We talked for a bit then he left." He nodded and looked over at Edward who, for the moment, I totally forgot was present.

"Hello," josh said to Edward. "I'm Josh. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand and Edward took it.

"I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you too."

"Are you and Bella together?" he looked at both of us and we yelled, "No!"

Edward cleared his throat uneasily and said, "Uh, no, we're not." He chuckled and glanced at me, running his hand through his hair.

Josh and Alice both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well…okay." Josh's smile grew as he spoke. "Let's go to the room, shall we?"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

while we were hanging out with Josh, I noticed Edward kept glancing at Josh. He also never left my side. It seemed wherever I went Edward would follow; I don't have anything against it, but it was as if he had a sudden change of heart.

Weird.

Other than that, it was very fun. We all laughed and played random games, none of which were suggested by Alice. I'm glad of that because if she were to suggest something, I don't doubt it would lead to….bad things.

Right when Josh left, Edward said he had to go. He seemed to have a lot on his mind so Alice and I let him go.

Which meant I was stuck with Alice the rest of the day until she fell asleep.

Whenever she would bring up something even _revolving _around Edward and I, I would run to the bathroom or turn up the volume of my ipod. She would give up easily, which was what I was afraid of.

"So Bella, you and Edward,"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Nope, Alice, not at all."

That's how some of them went. Sometimes I would change the subject entirely.

"Bella, about Edward-"

"Hey Alice, what did we have for homework?"

"We didn't have any homework."

"Oh, right, yea."

Yep. I was _that _sly.

APOV

I wonder when Bella will cave. I guess it's only a matter of time…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

EPOV

I wonder how Bella is doing with Alice.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

I can't stop thinking about her! Instead of thinking up ways to win the contest, which I have to win or else she gets to dare me something, I'm thinking about her hair, her eyes, her skin, her lips….

DAMN IT!

I try to drink some water to calm my nerves.

I have to find her weaknesses.

SUNDAY – **BPOV**

My cell phone rang and I picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Josh?" what's up?"

"I'm bored!! I'm at my job right now and nobody is here. I'm going crazy! Can you come over? I'm almost off and we can hang out afterwards. How about it?"

I looked around my empty room and already knew that I would have to go or else I would go crazy also.

All I'm doing is reading Romeo and Juliet, and if I read anymore I'm going to begin talking like them.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I got to the mall and I immediately began searching for Payless. Just like josh said, it was near the front. I entered and there was nobody inside.

Right when the door closed someone yelled, "BELLA!!!!!!!"

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug and lifted an inch above the floor. "Thank god you're here! I was going crazy!" Josh put me down and smiled. "Sorry. I'm a little excited." I laughed and nodded.

"I see that."

"What is going on here?" a man suddenly came through a door that was behind the counter.

"Oh, hello sir," Josh said. "This is Bella, my friend. She came to give me company." The man nodded. "Just don't be so loud," the man warned.

He was an older gentleman. He was dressed in a sweater and jeans and his hair was white and curly. He reminded me of Santa Clause.

He looked over at me and smiled sweetly. "Hello Bella, my name is . Are you going to be staying long?" I nodded and his smile grew.

"Fantastic!" he practically yelled, "then you could help him with a few things! Come, follow me!" he laughed heartily and began walking through the back door. Josh and I followed him through and I looked around.

Shoes were _everywhere! _There were a million racks of shoes that were alphabetized throughout the room, and in one corner there were at east twenty stacks of shoes that haven't been placed on the racks yet.

"These," pointed and the stacks of shoes, "are the stacks you will be going through and sorting out. What you do is you pick up a box, check the sixe and name, and find it in these racks to place them in their own slot. That's it!" he clapped his hands and I suddenly had a vision of Alice.

"I will be taking care of things up front, so all you two have to do is pay attention to this and you'll be fine!"

"Excuse me sir, but how many stacks of shoes are there?"

"Sixteen."

Darn. I thought it was twenty.

"Don't worry though, with both of you working together you should finish in no time!" he left it at that and left us, shutting the door.

"He seems happy," I said.

"He's just happy that he doesn't have to do it." Josh looked back over at the stacks and whistled. "Sorry I got you into this." I laughed and walked toward the stacks.

"Well, it won't be done if we just stand around. Will you show me how to do it correctly?"

Josh smiled. "Of course. Right this way, mademoiselle!" he skipped toward the boxes and I laughed, secretly hoping this wouldn't take too long.

After doing the first few boxes I finally got the hang of it and stopped asking josh questions. We even started talking after a while.

"So your mom lives in a town called Forks?" he started laughing and I swatted at him, which he easily dodged.

"What's so funny about that?" he chuckled and smiled at me.

"Nothing at all. It's just a funny name for a town. Forks…ha!" he started laughing again but I just picked up another shoebox and ignored him.

It was silent for a second then he asked, "so about you and Edward…"

I was instantly reminded of Alice and I groaned. "What about us?"

"Nothing bad, I'm just wondering if you like him." He didn't look at me as he said it, but picked up a shoebox and waited for my answer.

I checked the box I held and got up to take it to its slot. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. He chortled and I glared at him from behind one of the stacks.

"Well, do you think about him all the time?"

"No."

"Do you get jealous whenever you see him with a girl?" I thought about that one and realized he always seems to be with me.

"No."

"Have you kissed him before?"

I literally dropped the shoebox. I quickly picked it up, hoping he didn't hear it.

But once I heard him start laughing I knew he had.

"So you've kissed him, but you're not sure you like him…what did you fell during the kiss?"

"Sell, it wasn't really a 'kiss kiss' kind of kiss, it was a…bet kind of kiss."

"Someone dared you to kiss him?"

"No! Well, sort of…but I-it just, well, umm…" I couldn't form any sentence without saying the truth. I couldn't lie either! I'm terrible at lying.

"I'm confused," is all he said. "What are you trying to say?"

I groaned and walked out of the stacks, grabbing another shoebox. "Come on Bella," he pleaded, "just tell me. I won't judge." He smiled sincerely and waited for me to speak.

I sighed and put the shoebox down. "No judging," I said. He nodded quickly and I sat down in front of him.

And I told him. Everything.

--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He blinked a couple times, his mouth opening but nothing coming out but a weird, "aaaahhhh…."

"Yea." I didn't know what else to say.

"So…" he tried to speak. "You didn't feel anything because…it wasn't a real kiss, it was a...sort of…'have to' kiss instead of a 'want to' kiss?" I nodded quickly and he picked up another shoebox. "Well, do you want a 'want to' kiss?"

I slowly picked up another box. We were on our last stack with about five more boxes left.

"Yes," I whispered. "I want to kiss him, not for the kissing contest, but for real." I saw Josh nod and smile.

"Well then, we should start planning, don't you think?"

I stood and looked at him. "Plan what?"

"You're next contest, of course!"

Suddenly, I'm not kidding, I saw Alice in his place, doing the exact same thing, clapping her hands and laughing at her evil plans.

What have I done?

- - - - - - - - - - - -----------------

**NYAHAHA!!!! THAT WAS IT!!!!!  
I have yet to begin chapter 13, but I will start soon. Please tell me what you think, what u like, don't like, WHATEVAH!!!**

**JUST REVIEW and I'll be happy ^_^**

**Oh ya, and make sure to eat cookies ;D they're good  
especially raisin…yummmm…..**

**ANYWAY I'm already on the second chapter of my other story, but I still need u guys to vote!!!! Vote vote vote!!!  
so far the choice to have me NOT post the other one while writing this one is leading, so if you want me to write another story you'd have to vote or else yur wishes will be los :/**

**That sounds weird….**

**ANYWAY (again) all ya gotta do is:**

**REVIEW! VOTE! ANNNNNDDDD  
EAT COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I don' know why I'm so obsessed with cookies, I don't even eat them that much :? Hmm….maybe my hands like tem and that's why they're typing em….ok, now im rambling**

**Thank you for reading!!!! :D nyaha!!!**

**Luv ya alls,  
-Micsel**


	13. Can Car Rides Be Fun?

**Hey guys!!! I know your pretty pissed off at me right now because I haven't updated, but I don't have any excuse to give you, so….please forgive me!!! I'm really trying my best to update sooner, I swear!!!!! :o  
anyway, most of you are probably skipping this part, so I'll just go ahead and sscrem in my head (while using big letters) :**

**PLEASE ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : D**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**EPOV**

School has already started and I've tried to hang out with Bella as much as I can. The problem is, after school she's always with Josh.

I'm not jealous.

I just need more time with her in order to find her weakness. Her hanging out with Josh isn't helping.

On Wednesday after school, Emmett had asked me to pick up something for him from Chi Chi's he gave me to puppy look.

It was so _creepy. _

So for him to stop I told him I would go. After a bone crushing hug, and me having to slap him numerous times, I finally made my way over to my car.

When I was jumped. I gasped and tried to throw off the guy who dared to jump me when they screamed, "EDDIE!!!!!"

Bella jumped off of me and hugged me tightly. "Hey Eddie, what's up?" She let go of me and smiled giddily, waiting for me to answer.

But wait….Eddie? she only calls me that if she's….

Then I saw the bottle of coke in her hand and everything made sense. She took a sip while looking at me and wiped her mouth with her hand when she was finished.

"Eddie!" She said again. "Answer me!" She pouted as I smiled.

She was so adorable.

"Nothing," I answered, "I'm just going for a drive."

"oooooooohhh………is this your car?" She walked forward and patted the hood. "It's so pretty!" she looked through the glass and whistled. "Wow, this is really nice. Come I come with you on your drive?" She looked at me expectantly and waited for me to say something.

Immediately I though this was my chance to find a weakness, so I said yes.

But then she opened the door to the backseat and I deflated. "wait, Bella…aren't you going to sit in the front?" she looked at the door then back at me.

"Nope, I want to see you drive." She smiled and got in.

how was I going to find her weakness if she's sitting in the front seat? I sighed and jumped in the drivers seat, starting the car.

On our way onto the freeway I could hear Bella moving around in the back seat. I smiled, wondering what the heck she was doing.

"Eddie?" I smiled at the nickname. "Eddie, this seat belt is really tight." She sounded out of breathe and I felt my stomach tighten.

"Bella, just unlock it."

"That's the problem," she gasped, "it's stuck. And Eddie, it's…really tight."

She was gasping for air and I immediately parked the car on a dirt patch on the side of the freeway, making sure not to hit driving cars. I jumped out and opened her car door, immediately trying to un-stick the seat belt. But it was REALLY stuck.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder and tried to take deep breathes. I yanked it and…

BAM! I came flying back, hitting the back of my head on the car ceiling. It hurt like hell, and my hands came flying to the back of my head, rubbing the bruise that was now forming.

Bella gasped and I looked over at her. She had lifted her shirt and was looking at her stomach. And on her stomach was an imprint of the seat belt.

That must've hurt for it to do that. I gulped and cursed when I felt a head ache forming. I had to sit down.

I jumped over Bella and sat next to her. She looked at me and closed her car door, then leaned back and stared at me.

I looked at her and she had an evil smirk graced her lips.

She jumped me.

She jumped me and straddled me, looking at me from above. She had an evil glimmer in her eye, and she came down and kissed me, hard.

At first it was just lip on lip, no tongue or anything, and her hands were going in my hair, bringing me as close as I could to her. Our lips starting moving together, very fast, very hot, and I pulled her closer to me.

She sat up and looked down at me, hovering above my face. Her fingers grazed down my shirt, tugging at it and bringing it over my head.

The weird thing was, I let her.

She marveled at my chest and I couldn't help the smug smile that spread across my face. She saw it and she smiled again.

Slowly, very slowly, lowering her head closer to mine, her fingers started sliding down my chest to the buckle of my pants.

Her fingers grazed a part that she shouldn't be grazing.

I don't know how I did it, but I flipped her over so suddenly it even startled me. I out my lips to her ear and whispered hoarsely, "Bella, you shouldn't be going there…" I brought my head back above hers and looked at her face, not going any closer.

Her brown eyes seemed to soften when our eyes locked. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I barely noticed myself coming closer to her lips, closer and closer, yet falling deeper into her eyes…

My phone rang and I froze, jumped off of her and to the front seat, picking up my cell and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Edward!"

Alice.

"Edward, oh my gosh, do you know where Bella is? We were hanging out with her earlier and now we can't find her! I mean, you see we, Rosalie and me, gave her a soda and she was like 'oh no, I can't drink this,' and we were like, 'oh come on! Just drink it!' so she drank it and she started getting loopy and then she suddenly jumped and screamed and ran away from us and we thought she was going to the bathroom but when she was taking too long we thought she fell in so we went to go check and-"

Okay, I tried to listen, I really did, but I couldn't understand her.

"Alice…Alice!!! Don't worry, she's here with me. I'll bring her back to your dorm when we're finished." There was a brief silence.

"Finished with what?" Alice asked suspiciously. I sighed heavily and answered, "Alice don't have such a dirty mind. We're picking up some snacks for Emmett." She sighed into the phone. "Okay. Take your time then."

Before I could say anything she hung up. I sighed and closed the phone.

BPOV

I had jumped to the front seat when Edward answered his phone. I don't think he noticed; he seemed to be trying to pay attention to something. I stared at him while he was talking.

Well, okay, I stared at his biceps and chest, but still.

He was hot.

I couldn't help thinking it. It especially didn't help that I had to be kissing him.

Yep. That's right. I wasn't drunk at all. Well, okay I was a little when I first got into the car but coke wears off quickly. I had to kiss him to find his weakness right?

Yep, I told you I was sly.

Edward sighed and closed his phone, closing his eyes.

"Uh…Edward?"

"Aaaah!!" he jumped and dropped his phone, looking at me wildly.

"When did you get there!?" I laughed at his reaction and said, "While you were talking." He nodded and took a deep breath. "Right. Okay, let's go." He grabbed his shirt from the back and slipped it on, covering his chest and biceps.

Darn.

When we were coming back from Chi Chi'c, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Josh." I glanced at Edward and saw his eyes narrow. "What's up?"

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yea I did, but I can't bring it to you until I get back." I heard him shuffling around then he said, "You're with him right now, aren't you?"

"Yea Josh, don't worry I'll come and help you." He laughed into the phone.

"Okay then, see you at the regular time."

"Bye Josh." He hung up and I closed my phone.

;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;

I was in the storage room with Josh, helping him sort boxes again. This is basically what we do. I help him and we talk, mainly about Edward.

"So his weakness is when you touch his…spot?" he smiled and raised a brow at me.

"Yep."

"I don't even want to know how you know that."

"Nope." I smiled at him and he chuckled, handing me another box. I checked it and went behind the stacks.

"What else do you think his weakness is?" he asked from his spot on the floor.

_My eyes, _I blankly thought. But I didn't say that.

"I don't know," I said instead. I heard him grunt and I smiled to myself. I put the shoebox on its rack and walked back to Josh

JoshPOV (heehee ^_^)

Bella was walking back to me when the door opened and walked in.

"Okay kids," he said loudly, "it's time to go home. Now Bella…" Bella looked over at him and smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to work here? You spend more time here than most of my workers! At least get paid…" Bella laughed and shook her head.

"no thank you, . I have tests coming up and I have to pay attention to school." nodded and looked sad.

"Well, okay then. Don't think I won't stop trying though!" he laughed heartily and both Bella and me knew he wasn't kidding. This was at least the third time he has asked Bella if she could work here.

"Go ahead and leave, then. I'm going to go now." We both sad to good-bye to as he left through the door.

Bella walked over to me and I handed her bag to her, standing up. She smiled in thanks and put it over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow, Josh." She turned around.

"Oh, wait Bella!" I reached forward and grabbed a sticker that was sticking to her hair, my fingers brushing my hair.

She went rigid and shivered. She turned and faced me. "Yes?"

I blinked a couple times and held up the sticker. "Uh…it was sticking to your hair…" she smiled at me. "Oh, well thanks. See you tomorrow, then." She turned around and left through the door.

Well…that was odd.

And then suddenly, just like that, I remembered something Bella had told me one day when she was hanging out here and instantly thought of a plan.

I fished my cell from my pocket and looked through the numbers. When I found it, I pressed the 'call' button and put the phone to my ear.

Ringing, ringing…

"Hello?"

I smiled gratefully and said, "Hello, Alice? It's Josh. I need your help."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!!! NYAHAHA!!!!!  
I hope you guys liked it :- ) I liked writing it ;D  
please leave reviews they are greatly appreciated in my heart and my 'save files' on my email because you know…..i save ALL my reviews that ppl send me….**

**^_^**

**well, anyway, I really hope you like it ******** I'll try to write the next chapter as fast as I can ^-^**

**so GO!!!!!! REVIEW, EAT COOKIES, AND FLY!!!!! LIKE THE WIND!!!!  
AND IF THERE IS NO WIND, WELL……THAT JUST SUCKS!!!!!!**

**NYAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!:D **


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**PLEASE READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT!!!! May be me blathering the whole time, but still…**

**Hey guys! (regular intro..) I'm quickly writing this before my computer shuts down again. I'm here to tell you that I have not been avoiding you, just simply….unable you access internet at all within my house. I tried to do this a second ago, and it shut down, which sucked because I didn't save it and I was almost finished. **

**ALWAYS SAVE STUFF BEFOREHAND!!!!!! Yeesh. I got so mad. **

**Anywho, just wanted to tell you you'll have to wait a while, probably not long, for me to post it up. But don't worry!! I've got a special treat that I swear you guys will like!!! Hehehehe….**

**Here's a mini story to tide you over until I can get the friggen chapters on here:**

**Bellatrix skipped across the dirt, making her way joyously along the road of her small town. Her dress moved around her, beating against her legs, making them tickle. She giggled to herself and settled into a walk.  
she glanced at her right, seeing rows and rows of small houses that made up her town. To her left was where her eyes lingered; on the ocean, beckoning to her, urging her to jump and land in its blue waters.  
her town lived on a cliff, and the view was amazing. She could hear the ocean, see it, smell it, and when she closed her eyes she imagined it.  
she opened her eyes again and gasped, forcing her walk into a run, over the soft grass and near the cliff edge. She stopped and knelt down, gazing at her founding.  
A blooming daisy was opened to her, moving slightly with the breeze. Flowers were rare on this cliff; unheard of, uncommon. But she had just found one!  
she picked it from the grass and put it to her face, savoring the light floral smell.  
"you shouldn't have done that," came a voice form behind her. She knew it immediately: it was Edwin, her childhood friend. They haven't talked in so long, she wondered if they were even still friends.  
"Why not?" she asked curiously. He knelt down next to her and stared at the flower.  
"It needed the earth to grow; it was its home, and you just took it from it." Bellatrix's stomach plummeted and she looked sadly at the flower.  
She thought she would cry.**

**When Edwin saw this, he immediately whispered, "No, No, don' cry! Look, look down here." She followed his fingers as they were laid on the dirt. "See here? This is where the flower grew. The soil is still intact, and the stem is still alive. It will regrow, taller and stronger. See? You don't have to cry." He wiped a sliding tear from her cheek and she smiled.  
"It will regrow?" she asked hopefully. He nodded and stood, taking her with him.  
"Look at the ocean; underneath is a world we know nothing of, but still a place where plants grow. It will grow forever with the help of the elements."  
"Forever?" she looked up at him, a full head taller. **

"**Yes…forever." The wind picked up and a pedal fell from the flower, one by one.**

"**Oh no! Edwin, Edwin look! It's falling apart!" she tried desperately to grab the pedals but he took her hand.  
"Don't worry; stand this way." They stood facing the houses as the pedals blew away, into the air then back down again, landing ontop of the grass. "See? They land, and with it its seeds." They both watched, hand in hand, as the pollen began to fly away as yellow specks. "They will land and grow together, all over the grass where we'll see them forever."  
They watched until the thing in Bellatrix's hand was only a stem. Then she dropped it and stared wistfully at the grass.  
"Forever and ever," she mumbled.  
"Forever," he whispered back. **

**The end**

**Hope you like it; hope it'll tie you over. **

**EAT COOKIES!!!!! THEY'LL HELP!!!!! *wink wink***

**Luv ya alls!! **

**-Micsel**


	15. Candy? Seriously, Alice?

**Hey ppls, I know some of you are mad.  
and that might be an understatement.  
I'm usin my moms computer because mine is –officially- shut down. I'm savin up to buh a new one so I won't have to keep borowin. **

**Anyway, I bet u just wanna read. **

**So go ahead!!!! Read!!!! I'M NOT STOPPING YOU!!!! :D**

**-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**BPOV**

I hate Alice.

I know it won't last for long, so let me just get it out there.

I hate Alice.

First of all, she was gone the whole morning, ditching school for who knows what. All I know was that she was up late on her phone gasping and squealing.

Second: When she finally _did _get back to school she was smiling like a fool.

At me.

It scared me; whenever I asked what was up with her, she just shook her head and said, "No, its nothing," then asked me how my day was.

Just. Like. That.

Third: She ditched me again after school so I just went to our room.

When suddenly everyone came crashing through, all following Alice and all looking very confused and a tad scared. They all smiled at me though, including Edward, but I just stared at Alice.

She dropped a plastic bag on her bed and smiled.

"Let's play a game."

My stomach plummeted as Emmett cheered loudly. "Let's play Truth or dare!" he yelled.

I was going to smack him.

Alice nodded and motioned for us to sit down. I sighed and set down Romeo and Juliet, getting off my bed and sitting on the floor. Alice was beaming, more than usual.

"Right. Everyone ready? Who wants to go first?" Emmett's hand shot up but she ignored it. "Anybody?"

Emmett started bouncing in place and Alice sighed, finally nodding and saying, "Fine, Emmett, you can go first." He beamed and sat straighter.

"Rosalie, Truth to Dare?"

"Truth," she answered immediately. Emmett frowned and slouched.

"Do you own a monkey?" he asked in a monotone voice. Everyone looked at him oddly and he threw up his hands. "What!? All I have are dares!" Everyone laughed and turned to Rosalie, waiting for her answer.

She looked like she was thinking until she answered, "Yes."

No one said anything. Even Emmett was speechless.

The silence was ruined when Rosalie smiled and asked Alice, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Rosalie blinked and frowned. "Do _you _have a monkey?" Everyone groaned as Alice laughed.

"Not yet," she answered. We all looked at her.

"What! They're fluffy and cute!" She said happily, clapping her hands. Everyone shook their heads and Jasper chuckled.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Everyone gaped as I smiled uneasily. Alice smiled immediately and jumped up. Emmett looked at me and said loudly, "Bella, you chose DARE!?" I nodded.

I didn't exactly want to; but I was afraid that if I said Truth, she'd ask me about Edward and me.

Wow, was I stupid.

Alice came back with the plastic bag in her hands. She sat and set it in front of her, on the floor. "Choose something from here," she ordered. "No looking!" she said as I leaned forward. I put my hand in and grabbed the first thing I got my hands on.

I took it out and looked at it. It was lip gloss.

"Um…Alice?"

"Put it on," she urged. I uncapped it and spread it on my lips. I tasted something on my tongue and quickly licked my lips.

"It's candy!" I sad aloud. She nodded.

"Put on more," she said. I obliged.

"Okay now," she looked around the room. "I dare you to ask Edward to lick it off your lips."

Everyone gasped, including Emmett.

"Alice…you are _awesome!" _He howled with laughter.

"Thank you Emmett. By the way, when their done would you be able to sniff or something to see if there's still candy left on her lips?" Emmett nodded vigorously, and he seemed happy to help.

Edward was sitting next to Alice and was now looking at her in horror, same as me.

"Alice, you…" Edward couldn't say anything. Alice just smiled and nodded toward me. "Can't do it from over here, can you?" she smiled evilly and pushed Edward toward me. He blinked a couple times then got up and sat next to me.

"You still got to say it Bella," Alice reminded me.

I didn't dare to look at Edward. I closed my eyes. "Will you lick it off my lips, Edward?"

Emmett was still laughing and I knew Rosalie and Jasper were sorry for us.

Couldn't blame them.

I opened my eyes when I finished and felt Edward looking at me because I still refused to look at him. My face was far from red now.

He sighed and I felt a hand on the back of my head turn me to face him.

He looked _extremely _uncomfortable.

I nodded at him helplessly and he came forward, pausing a bit, then finally my mouth was in his, an open mouth kiss yet he was doing all the work.

His tongue slid quickly against my lips and I shut my eyes tight, focusing on not pulling away.

_We do this every Friday, we do this every Friday…._

_No, Bella, we don't do THIS every Friday!!_

His breath was forced into my mouth and mine in his. I tried taking smaller breathes to calm me down, but when I let my long breathes flow into his throaght he would tighten his hold in my hair.

His tongue was so fast it felt as if her were massaging my lips. They felt numb and tingly and I could feel butterflies in my stomach.

I heard him swallow. He let go of me and I inched far away from him.

In the corner of my eye I saw him lick his lips and swallow again.

Alice clapped as Emmett crawled up to me. He was smiling as he stared at my tingling lips. Coming close, he sniffed them, which pretty much creeped me out.

"CLEAN!" he yelled. Everyone clapped and Jasper even whistled.

Both Edward and I stayed quiet.

"'Kay Bella, your turn."

I won't bore you with the pointless details. I chose Jasper, Jasper chose Edward who chose Rosalie. Rosalie chose Emmett, you had to down four sodas in sixty seconds, who chose Alice.

Alice chose Edward.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Edward said carelessly. Emmett whistled and clapped.

Alice, yet again, nudged the plastic bag. "No peaking," she reminded.

Edward thrust his hand in and immediately back out, staring at the object in his hands.

We all looked. In his hands were handcuffs, looking exactly like the ones a real police officer would have. Everyone stared and said nothing.

"Edward," Alice said. She not only got Edward's attention but everyone's. "I dare you to lock your hand with Bella's until tomorrow morning.

Was Alice trying to ruin my life? Maybe; but what did I do?

I wonder if I should bake her cookies; maybe then she'd stop.

Edward and I both looked at each other and he shrugged. I sighed and held out my left hand.

"Wait!" she yelled. We jumped and looked over at her. "Get into you pajamas first!" she ordered. We nodded and both stood. Edward was about to walk out the door when Alice stopped him.

From inside the plastic bag she took out sweat pants and a shirt. She handed them to Edward. "Your pajamas," she said only.

"Alice?? You knew we would have to-"

"Of course not! I just had a feeling." She winked and crumpled the plastic bag, throwing it in a random corner of the room. "and inplus, you never know."

When we both changed we sat back down and Alice handed Edward the cuffs. I held out my left hand again and he attached it. He locked it to his right and we were officially locked together until the morning.

Damn shitty luck.

Yet why was I trying to hide a smile?

**EPOV**

Bella was biting her lips before she spoke. "What about sleeping arrangements?" My eyes widened at her but she didn't look at me.

"Ill be spending the night at Rosalie's room. Her roommate already said I could. You two just push the beds together and voila! Enough space for both of you to sleep!" She smiled and her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller i.d. and smiled.

"Okay! Game over, I need to take this call!"

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's a fashion magazine calling me about a dress." Jasper nodded and stood.

I knew better. If it was a magazine she would've said the name of it, like Vogue or Mode.

It was someone different.

Emmett didn't argue when she said the game was over. He was smiling like a fool.

"Okay, that was the _best _game I have ever played!" both Bella and I glanced at him while he pointed at us and laughed.

Rosalie left with nothing but a small smile on her lips.

Great.

Bella and I were alone in a second, and she lifted her left hand, making mine lift too, and shook it, making the metal clash together. "Any way we could unlock this?" she asked seriously. I shook my head and stood, taking her with me. When we both tried to walk different ways we clashed back together and almost fell.

"Wow," she said. "We're going to have to think about this."

We moved the furniture until the two beds were against the wall, the lamp on the floor because we were afraid that if Bella fell off she would hit the nightstand.

Well, I was.

"You go on the bed first," she ordered.

I carefully set my knee on the bed and inched forward, heading toward the wall. Bella followed me slowly and we tried not to fall.

I was surprised. But when I think about it, of course it happened. Karma has it in for us, right? That's why we're handcuffed together, right?

Well, anyway, somehow my own knee buckled in on itself and I fell forward, smashing into the pillows as Bella fell also and landed across my back.

"Sorry Bella," I tried saying, but it was muffled from having my face stuck in the pillows. She didn't answer and I felt her shaking.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" I tried craning my neck and saw she was covering her face with her free hand. I set my free hand on her shoulder, somehow, trying to see if anything hurt when she suddenly burst.

With laughter.

She was laughing.

Uncontrollably, I might add. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella?" this was weird. I've never seen her like this before. "Are you okay?"

She rolled over to her side and nodded, still laughing but trying to control it. She started speaking between fits of laughter. "it's just….i-it was so…fffunny, I….couldn't help it, I…..your face, stuck in the pillow, it…it was so funny!" she started laughing again.

I half smiled and went on my back, trying not to disturb her laughter.

Once she calmed down she stared at the ceiling.

"Ever notice the cracks in the ceiling?" she asked. I looked up. "I wonder how they got there. Do you think it was from an earthquake or is it just because it's old?" she slitted her eyes at the ceiling and waited for me to answer.

"I think its just old. Earthquakes rarely happen here. The last one was in 1994, and I doubt the small ones would make cracks, even as small as those."

"How old were you in 1994?"

"I was one or two years old."

Really? I don't know how old I was."

"I bet you were somewhat the same age as me," I said.

"if you look close enough you can make out designs in the ceiling," she said, fascinated. "Look!"

That's how we went on, trying to find pictures in the ceiling, when suddenly she asked, "Tomorrow's Friday, isn't it?"

I froze slightly. "Yes. You won last time; where do you want to go and what time?" I still have no plan, I reminded myself.

She was quiet while she thinked. I hated that. _What _was she thinking?

**BPOV**

I turned to Edward and said, "Let's meet at the same place as last time, but this time at eight o'clock." He raised his brow but I just smiled.

I was getting very excited about Friday. The more I thought about how it might all end tomorrow, the more saddened I get. _It wish it wouldn't be over, _I thought randomly.

Why was I thinking that?

You think….?

No, of course not.

But being close to him makes m feel….

……..

Holy crap.

He smiled at me and my heart jumped. "Okay, well, we'd better get some sleep then," he said. I nodded and quickly reached over to turn of the lamp he had insisted to leave on the floor. I turned off the light as our fingers grazed each others. I swallowed hard, trying to take deep breathes.

We got under the covers.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams," I mumbled. I felt numb.

I like Edward.

And that's the final reason why I hate Alice.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Hope you guys liked it!!!  
I will repeat as I said above, my computer is officially shut down, and this whole time I've been trying to steal my sisters computer to type but she's always on. My mom let me hers just now.  
go mommy!!**

**Anyway, I told u you would get a treat!!! I actually have candy lip gloss and it tastes SO FRIGGEN GOOD!!!!!!! I luv it so much and I try no to eat it all the time bcause I only have one. **

**Please leave reviews!!! I really like them!!! I'm already sarting right now on the fifteenth chpter, and it'll be GOOOOODDDD cause I have a PLAAAAANNNNN **

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I AM SO EVILL!!!!**

**Happy evil ;D**

**Hehe luv ya alls!!!**

**-Micsel**

**p.s. do u want to kno which story I've chosen for the one after save kiss? Or did I already tell you? I forgot. Please remind me if you want to know and I'll put it in the next chapter!! **


	16. Fourth Save Kiss

**Heyyas!!!!! Wassup??? Notin??? Awesome!!!!!!  
Nyaha!!!! : )**

**Here's the next chapp, see, see, i updated faster then usualL!!!!!  
Be proud :D hehe  
Srry, anyway, go on ahead and read....*sniff*....**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

**BPOV**

I awoke to an annoying beeping.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

I suddenly remembered my alarm sitting all the way across the room, beeping away. I groaned and snuggled more deeply into the pillow my head was resting on. It was so comfortable....

The pillow suddenly moved and groaned. I flinched at the noise but didn't open my eyes. I didn't even fully realize what was going on.

"What the..." the pillow spoke. It took a deep breathe. "Um...Bella?"

The realization finally hit me and I sat upright, getting a head rush. I looked to the side to see where i was lying.

Well...It wasn't a pillow. I was lying on Edward's shoulder, which is strangely comfortable for being boney.

I looked at him and he looked half awake and half asleep, slightly dazed. He shook his head rapidly and blinked his eyes. "What's that beeping?" he asked.

Ignoring the fact that I had just woken up on him, I said, "It's my alarm." I tried to move away, but I was pulled back slightly and as I looked down, I saw Edward look down.

our hands that were cuffed together were linked together. My first insticnt was to jump back, but when I tryed to move my legs, I looked down and saw the covers kicked off, exposing our entertwined legs.

Before I could lunge away, his free hand grabbed my wrist and he looked me in the eyes, saying, "Don't worry! We did this in our sleep."

I glared at him and seethed, "This never leaves this room." he out on his glorious smile and answered, "Of course."

We carefully broke apart from each other and he went with me as I slowly began to step off the bed.

The metal cuff clinked together as we moved.

I safely set one foot on the floor and let out a breathe.

Maybe karma was out to get me. Maybe it's my bad luck with balance.

Yea, it was probably that.

But as i steadied myself to bring my other foot forward, it caught on the blankets and I fell forward.

the metal clinking and beeping alarm was backround noise as I pulled Edward down with me. I landed on my back and closed my eyes as Edward came more close, directly above me.

He caught himself by putting both his hands on either side of my face. I felt hgis breathe fan my face as he steadied himself.

"Jeez, Bella, be careful!" he smirked and i glared at him. He blinked a couple times, smiled fully, kissed my forehead as if I was a kid, then stood carefully, helping me up.

We both looked at the handcuffs.

"We need to call Alice," I stated simply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a small knock on the door before Alice stepped in and smiled.

Edward and I glared.

She rolled her eyes and dangled the keys in the air. "I got them!" she exclaimed. "How was your guys's night?" She smirked evilly as she unlocked the cuffs.

I wanted to say it was the best night of sleep I had ever had, but that would sound weird.

"We bonded," was all I said. I saw Edward smirk and i elbowed him.

Alice didn't notice. She was humming and wouldn't stop smiling.

"Alice? what's up with you? You look...happy." Edward flinched at his own comment, expecting a comeback, but all Alice did was smile wider and giggle.

"It's a good day," was all she said.

When the cuffs came off I started massaging my wrist. It had left a mark. Next thing I knew, Edward grabbed my hand and started rubbing it, making the mark disappear and my hand feel warm.

"Well, okay!" Alice said, totally oblivious, "What's that beeping?"

I took my hand from Edwards' and shut off my alarm.

"Beautiful thing to wake up to," Alice said sarcastically.

Okay. Something was definately up. Alice almost never used sarcasm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On our way out Edward's phone rang.

"Hello?" he seemed confused.

"Josh? how'd you get my number?"

Josh? why would Josh be calling Edward?

Edward blinked. "Yes..." he said slowly.

Only our feet made noise as i strained to listen. I glanced at Alice and saw her lips were lightly quirked up. There was an evil gleem in her eyes.

"Hey guys," edward addressed Alice and I, "I'll meet up with you later."

he began to walk faster down the hall and disappeared. I looked at Alice again.

She was feigning confusion, but her eyes gave her away. She looked happy.

"Alice? What's going on?"

All she did was wink and walk faster.

**EPOV**

I ran to the school after the phone call. I already missed morning classes, so all there was was lunch and the afternoon classes.

_"Hello?" I was very confused. The number didn't look like a familiar one. _

_"Hello? Edward? Hey, it's me, Josh!" _

_Josh? "Josh? How'd you get my number?"_

_"Alice gave it to me. But never mind that. Are you with Bella?" _

_I blinked as I slowly said, "Yes..."_

_"Well that won't do. I have to tell you something but you have to be alone. Can you get away from them?"_

_"Hey guys," I addressed Bella and Alice, "I'll meet up with you later." I began to walk faster. _

_"'Kay, I'm alone." I stopped in an alley seperating the school from the dorms. _

_"Great. I have to tell you. It's about your kissing contests." _

I still can't believe Bella told Josh. I thought we were supposed to keep this a secret!

I went straight to lunch benches and immediately found our table. Emmett saw me and waved, smiling big.

"Hey Edward! Playing hooky again?" he winked and took a bite of his taco. "Or did school finally get boring for you?"

"School's never boring anymore," I said ubruptly. I ignored my own words but Emmett laughed. I sat down next to Bella and she pretended not to notice.

I gulped and glanced at her.

_"I have info for you," Josh said happily. "I know how you can win this contest!"_

_I could almost imagine him clapping his hands. _

_"Um, Josh? I know this may sound...odd, but wouldn't you want the contest to be over? I mean, because you....like her? Giving me information might not help..."_

_There was a brief silence and I clenched my fists. _Of course! _I had thought. _He DOES like her!

_Josh suddenly gasped and started laughing. "Like her? Dude, I don't like Bella. That'd be impossible for me." _

_"What? Wait, why?" _

_"'Cause I like guys. Edward, I'm gay." _

_I couldn't speak. I could only blurt out, "You're GAY!?" _

_He laughed. "Yes. Now can I tell you what I found out?" _

I turned to Bella and whispered, "Did you know Josh is gay?"

PERFECT conversation starter.

She looked startled startkled then said, "Seriously?"

"Yea. He told me on the phone."

Bella's eyes suddenly windened and she smiled and clenched her teeth. She tried to talk this way.

"Was he...you know...asking you out?" She began to shake.

I scowled and shook my head. She burst out laughing.

"Okay. Awesome."

"It's not surprising to you?" I asked her.

She thought about it and said, "Not really. After spending some time with him I found signs."

"Like what?" I asked.

"He acts like Alice."

We both glanced at Alice as she began to giggle and clap her hands, the origional Alice move.

"Yea," I said, "That'll do it."

Now was the perfect chance. I reached my hand froward and, acting as if her tag was out, pretended to put it back in her shirt.

She froze and shivered. She didn't move until my hand was abck on the table.

"Your tag was out," I stated bluntly.

She nodded and looked away.

Josh was right.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd have to thank Joshua when I see him again. Actually, I'll just call him. I thought this as I walked over the football feild at 7:50. I wanted to be early so I could sit and think.

I got to the players's bench and sat down, staring at the sky.

If I lose this one, Bella wins the whole contest, and she gets the dare. I can't have that.

If I win, we go onto the next round that determines who gets the dare, the ultimate kissing contest.

That'll be hot.

No! Edward, don't think about that right now! Just think; you need to win this one.

Right. Need. To. Win.

So I'll use the move Josh told me.

Cheat?

No! of course not! Josh _suggested _it to me, so I could choose to not use it if I wanted to.

But I'll still use it.

So it's not cheating.

...is it?

**BPOV**

I walked across the grass to the bench. My heart was beating so hard I could barely breathe.

Edwrad was sitting on the bench, but right when he saw me he stood and asked, "Are you ready?"

So quickly?

But I nodded anyway and quickly walked over to the cement. I stood in front of him. His watch beeped.

He kissed my forehead before soming to my lips, and he kissed them softly and leisurely, keeping a hand on the back of my head.

He pressed himself into me and kept his other hand on the small of my back, close to my ass.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

We stayed like this until I began to think, _Is this all we're going to do?_

His hand on my head lowered, moving down until his fingers grazed my neck, barely touching.

My breathe hitched, my eyes widened, and I broke fom the kiss, slightly frozen.

_What the hell??_

His lips went to my neck, kissing every inch of skin until he trailed back to my lips and his fingers grazed the back of my neck again.

I gasped and suddenly attacked him, bringing him closer and kissing the hell out of him. I forced my tongue into his mouth and played with his. I started to grope him and hug him, breathing into him.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

He picked me up and slammed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him and tried to get closer to him. He started massaging my neck from side to side, as if he would choke me, but doing it oh-so-lightly, as if only a whisper against my skin.

I bit his lip and pulled it, making it pop.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

I whimpered against his lips as the watch started beeping.

I pulled my head back and pushed him away. I fell to the ground and put my palm on the back of my neck.

Oh. My. God.

I looked up at him and saw him run his fingers through his hair and across his lips.

when he saw me looking he smiled and said, "Guess you're not that shy, huh?"

I scowled. "What the hell did you do?"

"Everyone has a weakness that makes them tick," he explained. "I found yours." He smiled brilliantly and put his paml forward.

"Five dollars please."

I got up and slammed a five down into his waiting palm. He smirked at me but I just walked away without saying anything.

I was ashamed. Not because he found my weakness, oh no.

But because I liked it.

**EPOV**

Yes, I _have_ to thank Josh. That was the hottest kissing contest yet! I thought she was going to eat me!

I dialed his number and called him.

"Did you win?" was the first thing he said.

I laughed. "Yep. Now we have one more contest to figure out who gets the dare." I couldn't stop smiling.

"You have to win, Edward." I blinked at his forceness.

"Why?"

"Because you do. You have to. And I know exactly how."

He was kind of scaring me. "How?"

"You're going to need help. I can;'t do it because Bella's probably going to come to me for help, because I'm a guy. So you need a girl."

I thought for a second. "Who can I call for help?"

He paused before stating, "Alice."

"Alice?" I said, slightly aghast.

"Yes. You're going to call Alice."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-

**HUZZAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! FINITO!!!!!!! now i have to start writing the sixteenth chappy.  
huh.  
anywayyyzzz, I guess i never did tell u guyz wat stpry i wanted to do after save kiss. **

**i'm going to do....DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMM!!!!!**

**the one with the memories kind of thing? where edward is like a type of angel, bella moves to a new town called 'memories', annnd yea, any more questions, feel free to tell me :D**

**nyahaha ok, remember, EATY COOKIES AND BE HAPPY!!!!**

**it always feels swell ;D**

**luv ya alls!!! **

**-Micsel**


	17. When People Have Plans

**Hey guys'!!! Hows it going??? Heres the next chapter, and make sure to read what I have to say at the end, because I tell u about the next story im doing!!!**

EPOV

Alice crossed her legs and pouted. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"There was a plan?" I asked, but they both ignored me.

"It doesn't matter if it's not part of the plan," Josh retaliated. "H needs you to help in order for him to win. I'll try my best to find any other weakness of Bellas', but I need _you _to work with him." Alice huffed as Josh pleaded.

I sat and watched.

"But wouldn't it be weird?" she said. "I'm his sister! I don't want to be teaching him how to kiss!" She made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"That might actually be better," Josh said. We gaped at him. "If we were to choose someone else, like someone from your school, they would probably fall in love with him. So unless we find someone who won't fall in love, you're going to have to teach him, Alice."

There was a silence as Alice and I took it in. I helplessly looked at her. She looked like she was thinking hard.

When she suddenly gasped and all of our attention was on her, she said, "Rosalie! Rosalie won't fall in love with him! She can do it!"

Awkward silence.

"Hell no," I finally said.

BPOV

"You want to do what!?" I collapsed on a chair and looked at Josh like he was crazy.

"That's right," he said smiling, "I want to help you win." He put his hand on his hips and waited for my answer.

Well, I did need help. But will he be enough?

I kept staring at him as I said, "Umm…yea. Sure, you can help. I don't know how you will, but yea, sure you can." His smile grew.

"Yes! Okay, I'm going to go call him and see if he wants to hang out. See you later!" he practically skipped out the door and closed it.

I quickly picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. He picked up right away and yelled, "BELL BELLS!!!!!"

Bell Bells?

"Uh…yea, hi Emmett."

"I'm not Emmett."

"What?"

"I'm Emmy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay Emmy. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course Bell Bells!"

I smiled.

"Only if you help me with something, though," he said.

Shit.

"Like what?"

"Well, I've noticed that Rosalie and Edward have been hanging out more lately. I want you to find out why."

"Can you help me while I figure it out?" why would Edward be hanging with Rosalie?

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..Yea, sure."

"Great. I'll make sure to search. Now, can you meet me tomorrow morning at 6:00?" he groaned but agreed.

"Be glad I'm curious."

"Trust me, I am."

"It's better be worth my time!" he warned.

I smirked to myself an said, "Don't worry, it will."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emmett and I met at the gardens. I waited for him on one of the benches and watched the time. He was twenty-three minutes late!

When he finally arrived he looked zombie-like and _very _tired. I smiled gratefully as he sat next to me.

"I'm here," he said sluggishly. I smiled again and faced him.

"Okay. Want to know what I need you help with?" even with how tired he was, he managed to nod his head vigorously. I nodded and said, "Okay."

I told him everything about the kissing contests, leaving out the explicit details, though he looked saddened that I did. When I got to the end I added that I had no clue how to win and that I needed his help.

"I need you to give me ideas, ways, details, _whatever, _to help me win the next contest."

"Do I get to kiss you?"

"No."

"Damn." He rubbed his chin, thinking. Once he smiled I knew he would do it.

"One condition," he said, surprising me. "Until the contest is over I get to hug you every day."

That's it?

"Yea, sure, go ahead." He smiled broadly and stood.

"Then you have a deal. Oh, and you were right. This _was _worth my time."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I walked to school with Emmett. Edward gave me a weird look but I ignored him and continued to my class.

At lunch I was walking to the benches when Emmett ran up to me.

"Can I hug you now?" he asked. I shrugged and nodded.

He dropped his backpack and picked me up, _picked me up, _into a bone crushing hug that seemed to last forever. He finally dropped me and I landed on my butt. I could barely breathe.

"Remember," he said, "I get to do that to you every day." He picked up his bag and walked off toward the lunch benches.

I was left in a stupor before I finally realized I was still on the floor. As I tried to get up someone grabbed my arm and helped me the rest of the way.

I saw Rosalie smile as I brushed off my butt. "That's what he did to me when we first met," she said. She smiled at the memory and walked with me.

"Hi Rosalie." Rosalie only nodded and kept staring forward.

"I have a question." Better now than never. " Emmett is worried that you and Edward are hanging out too much. He wants to know why."

"There wasn't a question in there."

I gave her a look and she laughed. "Okay, fine. I'm helping him with a project."

"A project?"

"Yep." She smiled to herself and didn't say anything more.

Hm. I wonder what project.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Alice watched as Emmett put the whole cookie in his mouth.

"Emmett, where does it all go?" she shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich.

"It al goes into my energy, Alice. That's why I'm always so hyper all of the time." He smiled big and yelled, "EDWARD!!! OVER HERE!!!!!"

"Yep, I see that," Alice mumbled. I smiled and shook my head.

Edward sat next to me and dumped his backpack on the ground. He smiled at me, I smiled back, and we went on with conversation with our friends.

"Where was everyone yesterday?" Jasper asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"I was hanging with Josh. He suddenly called and asked if I could hang out with him and I said yes." Edward shrugged.

"I was in my room the whole time," I said.

"I was with Rosalie," Alice added. We all looked at Emmett.

"Eating," he said, and put three cookies in his mouth at once. Everyone laughed and I felt relieved.

"Does everyone want to hang out today?" Jasper asked. Yet again, everyone looked at one another and started talking with their eyes.

Their was a sudden chorus of yeses and I also sais yes.

"Great!" he laughed. "It's awesome we can all be together. Its almost as if we're split up into different groups or something." He smiled and shook his head. Everyone laughed uneasily.

Wait. Teams.

I looked at Rosalie. She was trying to look at Edward descreetly, but I noticed.

The project.

HOLY-!!!

Rosalie is working with Edward!?

I looked at Alice. She was looking at Edward also.

What the EFF!?!?!?!

I glanced at Emmett but looked directly at Jasper. He was the only one that had no clue.

I have to get him.

Edward already has Rosalie and Alice, so I should be able to have Emmett and Jasper.

This is a _real _contest.

I wonder who'll win?

EPOV

That was awkward. Jasper has really random moments that surprise us all.

The bell rang and we all stood. Bella swung one leg over and out of nowhere she screamed and fell forward.

I grabbed her hand, pulled her toward me, almost fell back, leaned toward the table and I leaned over her as she braced herself against the table.

"Your damn backpack!" she yelled at me.

"My backpack?"

"It was on the freakin floor!" she huffed.

"You slid on my backpack?" she nodded angrily.

I started laughing and she ducked beneath my arm and grabbed her bag. "I can't believe your laughing!" she yelled. I picked up my own bag and chased after her, yelling "But it's a _backpack! _You slipped on a _backpack!" _I laughed again and caught up with her. I felt eyes watching me so I turned around and found everyone who had been sitting at the lunch benches staring at us.

I smiled evilly and tapped Bella's shoulder.

"WHAT!?" she yelled at me again. I pointed to the benches filled with smiling people who obviously thought this was entertaining.

She looked at the benches and her eyes widened. "UUUGGGHH!!!!" she started to speed walk away.

As she walked, Alice started to clap, which made everyone else clap. I bowed as someone whistled ten turned around to chase after Bella.

She went far for only speed walking. I found her near the front of the school, sitting on a bench and glowering. Her hair was drooped over one shoulder ad she had her elbows on her knees, her hands holding her head as she glared at air.

I watched for a second, thinking how beautiful she looked even though from where I stood you could tell she was mad.

"Bella," I finally yelled. I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Stop glowering. It wasn't that bad."

"I heard them clapping," she said with acid.

"That means they liked it." I draped an arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I bet they only found it amusing." She huffed again and sat up straight.

"How's it going?" I asked her to get some conversation. She only shrugged. "Well, that's a great answer," I teased. She smiled and sighed.

"Aggravating."

"Why?"

"School, people, feelings…."

"Feelings?" she froze and nodded.

"What's wrong with your feelings?" I swear to something, if anyone has hurt her…

she took a deep breathe and said, "I have a huge crush on a guy but I don't know how he feels about me." She closed her eyes and waited for me to respond.

Which I couldn't do. She likes a guy? And she sounds as if she's desperate.

My heart burst and I frowned. "Oh well…that sucks." I didn't know what else to say.

I didn't want to, but I took my arm away from her shoulder and rested it on my lap.

A few minutes of silence ticked by and she suddenly stood and said, "Let's ditch. We can go anywhere you want, you name it, we'll go." She stood, took my hand, and began towing me out of the school.

"Wait, we still have class hours!" I tried to pull away but she wouldn't budge. Her grip was like iron!

"Come on, let's go!" we were already out of the school and heading toward the car. "You have you keys?" she asked. I nodded. I always had them.

You know what…why not?

Let's ditch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At the public park far from the school, the trees were green and the grass was greener. No kids were around, just a random jogger here and there.

I've been here more than a couple of times, and all of those times I've either gotten bored or had just left when I knew I was _about _to get bored.

But this time was different. I couldn't stop the butterflies in my stomach, as much as I wanted to. She was sitting right next to mm staring at the water as I tried not to stare at her.

"So, who's the guy?" I randomly asked. I wanted to stop there, but I kept blurting out questions. "Does he go to our school? What grade is he in? Do I know him?" I sounded like a worried father, but I wouldn't _shut up!_

Good thing she patted my shoulder. "Edward." She looked me in the eyes and answered, "Yes, he goes to our school. Yes, you know him. And yes, he's in our grade." She smiled and patted my shoulder again. "Why do you care so much?"

I looked at her and her smile faltered.

"What?" she asked. She looked confused.

"Bella…" I brushed a loose hair from her face.

I couldn't help it. I slowly kissed below her ear then on her cheek. "I care for you Bella," I whispered. I felt her shiver.

I stood and stepped away.

"Come on, we'd better go." She nodded and stood, beginning to follow me to the car.

"Wait," she said. I gulped and turned.

"We should have rules."

"A…what? For what?"

"For the contest. We should have rules." She was blushing madly but she managed to keep a straight face.

I thought about it and nodded. "Yea, we should."

"We should make them. Now." She crossed her arms. "Here."

I held out my hand and she put hers in mine. We shook as I said, "Okay, here. We'll set rules that we have to follow."

Bella nodded. "No matter what."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-

**halelua!!! I don't care if I spelled that wrong. Im tired and it only like 9:30.  
that's sad, isn't it?  
okay, the thing I had to tell you about the new story im writing after save kiss. I just wanted to say that the summary is on my profile, so just click my name at the sort of top of this page (orangekitty160) and you'll go straight to it. Its near the bottom. I had a really hard time writing it, so I hope it works out : )**

**u guys kno the usual!!!!  
EAT COOKIES LIKE EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEN FLY LIKE A BLUE BIRD, EXCEPT MAYBE THE BEING BLUE PART!!!!!!!!  
p.s. if u find u can't fly, please do not jump off any cliffs or roofs to see if it will work then. **

**Luv ya alls!!!!**

**-Micsel**


	18. Rules

_**Hey people!!! It's nice to….see?.....you!! heehee  
Go on ahead and read the rules; read my babble at the end ^_^**_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

__RULES

So far…

_First contest winner: Bella  
Second contest winner: Edward  
Third contest winner: Bella  
Fourth contest winner: Edward_

"You think there's a pattern here?" Bella said as she looked at the winners.

"Seems like it," Edward replied. He had to admit, it was a little freaky.

_**Rules for Final Contest:**_

_No using tricks from old contests. _

Edward looked shockingly at Bella. He shook his head and said, feigning sadness, "Bella, Bella. We _have _to use old tricks. Otherwise, we'll have a hard time figuring out what to do for the next contest."

Bella raised a brow at him and replied, "You just want to use my weakness against me."

Edward shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

She shook her head but erased the rule.

_Place where contest is held has _

_to be private and __no interruptions__ allowed. _

_Allowed to have help for ideas. _

"Really? You're willing to tell everyone?" Edward studied Bella and didn't believe it.

"Oh, shove it Edward. I already know you have Alice and Rosalie to help you."

Edward inched back from her language. He stayed quiet.

_People who are helping cannot be_

_present as contest is undergoing. _

_Removal of clothes is not allowed. _

"Aw, Bella, you ruined all my fun." He wraggled his brows as she scoffed.

_The clock must be set to __five__ minutes_

_and be checked by both contestants. _

**Winner of Contest wins:**

**ONE DARE. **

_Loser has to fulfill dare no_

_matter what is asked. Not until_

_the dare is fulfilled will the _

_contest be over. _

Both Edward and Bella studied the paper.

"Do you think it's all good?" Bella nodded and took the paper from Edward's hands as she gracefully stood.

"Come on, let's get back to school."

They both stood and Bella rushed to the car, slightly tipping to the side then immediately catching her feet.

"What's the rush?" Edward asked. He walked leisurely to the car.

"I'm frazzled." She blew hair out of her face and looked at everything but Edward.

"Why?" Bella looked to her feet and avoided eye contact.

"Because of what you said on the bench."

Edward's gut clenched. "Did I say something wrong?" HE felt like wringing his hands or hitting his head. He didn't like this feeling.

She finally looked him in the eye and answered, "No…not at all."

Bella smiled and Edward's heart jumped.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-

Well, that's all I've got. Sorry it's so short. Truthfully, I had only wanted to put the rules and not the talk in the middle. But I put the talk because then it would REALLY be short. =_=

Any-who, some of you kiddies have been asking when I was going to post my other story. I had a poll earlier on asking you guys what I should do, and the winner was that I should post another story AFTER Save Kiss. So, that's what I'm going to do!!! Voila!! :D nyahaha I'm going to post it probably a day or two afterwards, but you know how floaty my brain is so just check once in a while and it'll turn up. I like taking you guys by surprise

Hehehe……

If you have any questions at all feel free to ask and I'll answer as best as I can.

And also, if anyone is willing to be my beta would someone please offer? I'm iffy and tend to not go over my work very well soo……

Okay, three things:

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! Smooooooocchhhiieessss ;D  
HAPPY (maybe) FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH!!!!!!!!!don't you guys think that's weird? The day before valentine's day is Friday the thirteenth…..or, well, where I'm living it is :/

And also…..i learned today that if I set my mind to it I can do anything, so guess what I'm gonna do???

I'm GONNA BE _INVISIBLE!!!!!!!!!! _It's gonna be so freaking fun I can't wait :D yaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy nyahahaha

Luv ya alls!!!!

-Micsel


	19. You Run And Fall, Then Laugh

Read me babble below :D go ahead and read

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

JPOV (nyahahaha ^_^)

I waited on my couch until everyone was inside the living room. I studied everyone and realized that it seemed as if everyone was separated from each other somehow.

Alice was sitting next to me, as usual, but next to her was Edward, and next to him was Rosalie. That wasn't normal. Usual Edward was trying to get closer to Bella in his own silly way, and usually Rosalie was kissing it up with Emmett.

But Emmett was with Bella, and they were both across the room.

It felt uneasy, and naturally I tried to fix that.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

Emmett straightened and was just about to speak when Rosalie said, "We're not playing truth or dare."

Emmett deflated and hunched his shoulders.

"I have an idea," Bella spoke up. I looked at her and urged her on as she flushed shyly. "We can play outside."

Everyone gave her a dubious look and she smiled awkwardly. "We can…umm…race each other? You know, run around!" she laughed without humor and waited for one of us to speak.

"Like a competition?" Rosalie perked up. "Yes, we should do that! We can split up into teams and race each other and..." when she noticed we were all staring at her she shut her mouth.

"Okay," I said, smiling, "Let's do that."

Everyone stood and began to leave.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Team one is Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. Team two is Emmett, Bella and I.

What an odd team choice…

"Okay," Rosalie yelled, "Here are the rules. We all line up in a line with our groups, the first two people being the first runners. We run once around, come back and hit the next runner's hand so they can run around, and so on. The first team to have every person run twice wins." She smiled and got into first position.

"Ready?" she yelled. A slight pause, then she yelled "GO!!!"

Rosalie and I started running, me passing her. She screamed at me and started catching up.

I ran all the way round the court and finally slapped Emmett's hand just as Rosalie caught up with me and clapped Alice's hand. Emmett zoomed past me and Alice quickly caught up with him.

Emmett's face was set in a serious expression, almost comical. His arms were swinging ferociously and Alice ducked under them to pass him. She sped up and soon she was clapping Edward's hand just as Emmett was approaching Bella.

Bella took off after Edward and caught up with him halfway around the court. They were neck and neck the whole time, and reached Rosalie and me at the same time.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to catch up to Rosalie. What I didn't understand was how she could run in high heals. For a second I thought about tripping her, but I knew that wouldn't do.

I reached Emmett just after Alice had started running. Emmett chased after her like a mad man, his face scrunched up and his arms everywhere. While Alice and Emmett were racing Bella turned to me and said quickly, "I need a favor."

Emmett passed Alice.

"With what?" She averted her eyes and watched the race.

Alice tried to grab Emmett.

"Edward and I are having a contest and I need to beat him. I need your help. I can't explain it right now, but-"

"I'll do it." Alice and Emmett went neck to neck.

"But-"

"Bella, if it has anything to do with trying to beat Edward I'll do it. Now turn around because Emmett is about to crash into you."

She whipped around just in time to dodge Emmett's body and only hit his hand. She took off running.

Edward had started running just a second before her and she hurried to catch up.

Neither of them were winning or losing. Both were going the same speed until Edward randomly picked up speed. Bella tried to grab for him, but it only ended with her tripping over her own feet. She brought Edward down with her and they both crashed to the floor.

All of us ran to them. Bella was lying across Edward's legs and he was lying fully on the ground. Both were gasping while Alice broke into laughter next to me. Everyone except Bella and Edward did the same.

Bella tried getting up, and it seemed to have happened all at once.

As Bella inched up, Edward gasped which made Bella look at him, and suddenly she squeaked/screamed and jumped up and crashed into Emmett, and as he tried to steady Bella, Edward groaned and jumped up also, going back to back with Alice, practically hiding behind her. Bella hid behind Emmett. Both were blushing, but Bella more so.

I went next to Edward and said, "Do I want to know?"

He looked at me sideways and said nothing.

"What?" I smiled and he sighed heavily.

He pulled me forward and whispered lowly, "She brushed my jewels."

My mind went blank and a smile crept up. "Um…what?"

"She brushed…" he gulped and hid his face. "My jewels."

I glued my mouth shut but started shaking from the laughter being kept in. Alice began shaking also and she was trying to cover her mouth.

Before I could break, I said, "Come on everyone, let's uh…" I fake coughed. "Let's go back into the room. Let the love-birds heal."

As Edward groaned again I broke into laughter; so did Alice.

-/-/-/-

Bella stayed when everyone left. She and Edward wouldn't look at each other, even as he was leaving. Both were still blushing.

When everyone filed out I shut the door and turned to Bella. She shyly smiled at me and I motioned her to sit on the couch.

Instead she blurted, "Edward and I are having a kissing contest."

My eyes widened the teensiest bit and she rambled on.

"Edward has Rosalie and Alice to help him but I only have Emmett, and I don't think he's enough so that's why I was wondering if you could help me because the winner gets to dare the loser, and I don't know what I'm going to dare him yet, but I still need help to win and-"

"Bella, you're babbling." I cut her off. She shut her mouth and waited for me to say something.

"Bella, I already said yes. I'm not going back on my word. And plus, I'm probably more help than Emmett when it comes to this. Emmett may know all the styles and moves, but…" I sat her down as she stared at me in wonder.

"But?" she urged. I smiled at her and stage whispered,

"But I know all his weaknesses."

Her eyes widened and I nodded.

"Seriously?" she asked and I nodded again.

"Yep." I smiled wider. "I even know some that he himself doesn't know he has."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, there you go!!  
I have a beta, and I'd like to thank her so much for going over it. I'm sorry to the people who tried to be my beta, but I chose her -.-*

**Umm….cookies? I'm tired. :D idk what to say so I hope you enjoyed the chapter very much and much as I liked writing it…wahh the story is almost over :o don't worry!! I'll wring it out…..somehow….NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! ^_^**

**Anywayssss go and fly off your porch, it's probably the easiest you'll ever get. I flew off mine :D kind of hurt, but you know…..**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask 0.0 Luv you alls!!!**

**-Micsel**


	20. Stop, Wait, What? Oh

Hey guys! Read my blab down below :D

And shorty got low low low low low low low low….

READ!!!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

BPOV

I licked my ice cream as Edward walked beside me.

"So, how's it going, Edward?"

"You already asked that question before," he said as he discreetly watched me lick my ice cream.

"Well, you never really answered. When I asked, you had pointed to an ice cream booth, asking if I wanted one." I smirked and waved around my chocolate ice cream.

He smiled and turned his eyes fully on my face as I licked my ice cream again.

"Well, I thought you'd enjoy it. Which, obviously you are. Hmm…"

When the ice cream was inches from my lips, he leaned down and took a big lick. I froze as he leaned back, licking his lips, making a sound of approval.

I might have as well choked right then.

"You're not fair," I said instead of fainting. He smirked at me and continued walking...

Well, we were in a park. Our so-called 'friends' had dropped us off an hour ago, saying that they all had plans that day and that Edward and I should hang out.

Rosalie and Alice are going shopping, Jasper has to finish a report, and Emmett has to…eat.

Of course.

We continued walking as children ran around us, laughing, screaming, and having fun.

"So…" Edward began. "Are you having fun?"

I smiled as I watched children play tag, one child trying to tag everyone at once...

"Yes, a wonderful time."

It went silent and Edward cleared his throat.

"Um, Bella…" he turned to look at me and we both stopped walking.

"Bella, I really like you."

Freeze everything.

What?

"Actually," he said meekly, "That's an understatement. I, well…love you…I guess…"

He was having such a hard time. I had never seen him so flustered.

"You guess??" I asked him. I was overly shocked, standing there, staring at him.

"Well, um, no, I-I know I do, but, um, t-the look on your face, you look…well, shocked and…astonished?" he laughed uneasily after he stuttered all of his words out. I looked him up and down and said, "Well, yea! I am!" it came out slightly as a gasp, and I could almost laugh at myself.

There was a slight silence, and then Edward cleared his throat. "So…Bella, um…what do you feel…about me?" he looked to the floor and my throat tightened.

Should I tell him?

"I…well, I like you," I said, also looking at the floor.

"You only like me?" he asked. I felt his eyes on my face.

No, I love you, too.

"Yes." I was so stupid.

I looked up at him and he was smiling that beautiful crooked smile, all his nervousness and awkwardness gone.

"Well, then," he said, beginning to smirk. "I'll guess I'll just have to make you love me, too."

My eyes shot to his face as he advanced on me and took the ice cream from my hand. I felt the shock as our fingers met, and I stared into his eyes as he stared back and took a big lick of my ice cream. He put his free hand on the back of my head, coming forward. His lips met mine and he pushed his tongue past my teeth into my mouth. His tongue still had the chocolate ice cream on it, so this random kiss was sweet and exhilarating, and all I could do was try to lick all the chocolate from his tongue. I swallowed it all.

He pulled back and took his hand from my head. I swayed a little and he rested his arm around my shoulders. He began to walk both of us.

I was dazed and unable to form coherent words, vaguely noticing he was eating the rest of my ice cream.

-/-/-/-/-

In the car, I was blushing furiously while Edward smiled at the road. I stared straight ahead, totally flushed, trying to keep my eyes in one direction, and trying to keep my mind off the chocolate kiss, the fact he loved me, and the fact he was next to me, proud of what he did.

Basically I was trying not to think of Edward.

But it was very hard to imagine he wasn't't there, especially when he dropped one hand from his steering wheel and began inching it toward me. My stupid heart began thumping furiously and I tried to move away from his hand, ending up pushed against the car door. His fingers grazed down my thigh and stopped at my knee, wrapping his fingers around my knee and resting it there.

That's it. That's all he did. He laid his hand on my knee and left it there, during the whole drive.

Something so trivial, yet I felt like Jell-O.

-/-/-/-/-

Edward drove his car into the schools' parking lot and parked. He finally took his hand from my thigh, but instead surprised me by using his hand to pull me forward by grabbing my hand. His lips barely touched down my neck and I shivered with…I don't know what. He bit the sensitive piece of skin between my neck and shoulders, slightly hard, then let go of me all at once and jumped out of the car, walking toward my side to open my door.

I sat and tried to figure what the heck just happened.

He opened my door, took my hand, and helped me out.

"Um, Edward," I mumbled. He hummed to let me know he was listening.

"Why do you keep doing things like that?"

"Why does it matter," he asked.

"Because…well, because it's driving me crazy, that's why." I pouted and looked at the ground as he chuckled.

"Well, good. Expect more."

He opened the door to his dorm room and pushed me in as my mouth dropped and I stared at him open mouthed. He smiled and closed my mouth with his index finger, going over to his mini fridge and getting me a water bottle.

I harshly took it from him and began walking across the room to sit on the bed.

"You know, tomorrow's Friday."

I stopped mid-step and stumbled. "What?"

"Tomorrow's Friday." He smiled at me and took a sip from his Pepsi.

"Oh. Yea, right. The final contest." He nodded and took another sip.

"You really like Pepsi, don't you?"

He winked at me and said, "I bet if you kissed me you could taste it."

I blinked at him and took a sip of water, smiling. "No thanks. I don't like the taste of Pepsi."

He laughed, throwing his head back, and I gulped down as much water as I could, telling myself to get a hold of myself.

"So, are we going to the school? Or someone's dorm?"

"Dorms are too dangerous. Someone could…well, hear us."

Edward's eyes widened and he smirked. "Are you promising that?"

I glared at him and stuck out my tongue. "No. But it's just in case. I mean, we got carried away once before. It doesn't mean it won't happen again." He nodded approvingly.

"Then where."

"I don't know. Do you think we should let Alice decide?"

Edward laughed and nodded his head.

"Good," I said, "Because I can't think of anything." I looked around and noticed a bulletin board on the wall. A five dollar bill was pinned to it.

"Edward…what is this?" I pointed to the five and he smiled big.

"It's my first win in our kissing contest."

"You saved it!?"

He nodded and smiled contently. "Yea. I didn't know why then, but I think maybe it was ego. But now I'm glad I did. I want to save every kiss we share." He smiled at me and my heart melted into a puddle.

He shrugged and took another sip from his Pepsi.

Ohmygod. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and with what he just said…

Isn't anything on my side!?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

hehehe Don't worry this isn't the last chappy……the next one will be the contest :D

I'm truly am sorry for not updating sooner…I need discipline…..badly…..nyahahaha :D

I would like to send cookie regards to my newly made betta who is awesome and prolly likes ice cream but idk so omg but anyway good job hon!!! Nyahahaha!!!! She fixed my mistakes ^.^

**GASP!!** I have mistakes!?!?!!?

Of course you do idiot. Everyone does. Gosh, you're so stupid.

No need to get mean :p

Watevvvaaahhhhhh

Nya

……………

WAT IN THE F*** JUST HAPPENED!?!?!!?!?!?!?!

Anywayzzz I need help!!! Red alert!!  
idk where to hold the next contest!!!! *.* holy shizzett!!!! This is bad!!  
please tell me if you comment!!! I need help for my brain is on the fritz and it's even doing that little electrical sparky thing while the other part of my brain is still yelling at me for not knowing anything!!!!  
……wow, does anyone else think I'm crazy? 0.0

Luv u alls! Please comment!

-Micsel


	21. The Last Save Kiss

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! WARNING, WARNING, LAST FREAKING CHAPTER!!!!

Read on :)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

BPOV

The leaves crunched beneath my feet. All I saw were trees, trees, and more trees. At other times, a random squirrel but otherwise still trees. I sighed deeply and felt my face become a mask of irritation as I kept walking, looking for the marker to tell me I was in the correct spot.

Earlier when Edward had called me he told me to walk into the forest off the La Push beach from the side of the road. I was completely speechless of course, but when he told me it was for the contest, I had swallowed a lump in my throat and agreed to meet him.

There was supposed to be a yellow flag attached to a tree that I would immediately notice. It's supposed to be the tree that would mark our spot.

If I ever found it.

But just as I was about to give up hope, there it was, a huge thick and _tall_ tree that looked the oldest out of all the trees I've seen. And trust me, I've seen a lot. Around its thick trunk was a band of yellow, attached to it also was another piece of yellow fabric hanging loosely from it.

I dropped my bag and set my hands on my hips. I surveyed the area but didn't see Edward.

I looked to the sky. It was beginning to get dark.

Where was he?

I looked around again and saw nothing more than I saw before.

I let out a breath I had been holding and bent down to get my bag out of a pile of leaves. But as I began to bend, something grabbed the back of my belt and I was pulled backwards, crashing into something hard as arms snaked around my waist.

"Are you ready?"

Just hearing Edwards voice whisper in my ear made me shiver. He chuckled quietly and I turned in his arms, glaring at him. "What took you so long?"

"I was here the whole time," he said innocently. "I just wanted to watch you."

Ever since Edward had told me he loved me, he's been very abrupt and wasn't afraid to do or say anything to me.

Such as this.

"You wanted to…watch me?" I raised my brow as he laughed. His grip tightened around my waist.

"I always want to watch you." His face went serious and I gulped and twirled out of his arms.

"So…you ready? Got the watch?" he nodded and held up his wrist where a black watch was wrapped around it.

"Great." I glanced at the watch and back at him. "Did you set it?"

Edward smirked and held out his wrist. "As the rules have stated, you may take a look at my beautiful watch."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the watch. Good. It was set to five minutes.

I dropped his hand and he pressed the button.

At the same time he said, "GO!" he grabbed my hand and lurched me forward so hard I nearly fell to the ground if it weren't for Edward's arms.

But we kept falling; that was the odd thing. I landed on top of him, thus no impact on me, but almost immediately Edward pushed me forward and to the side so he ended up hovering over me.

Next thing I knew his lips were all over me, trailing light kisses across my cheeks, down my neck, forehead, over my eyelids, while his hands gripped my wrists and pinned me down. His elbows stayed on the ground to make sure he didn't crush me, but what it did do was force his body closer to mine. I could barely breath, but only because he felt so close.

His lips finally moved to mine and I accepted them. We practically melded together and he groaned into my mouth, pressing closer to me.

Whoa.

He forced my hands above my head and trailed a free hand down my waist, moved his lips down my neck, slowly, slowly…

Shiiit….he was winning….

My heart thumped, which was distracting me as I tried to think of a way to give me the upper hand. But beside my heart, also Edward was distracting me and I couldn't think straight while his hand trailed down my body and his lips kissed my face….

SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I kissed him back when his lips found mine again. His grip loosened on my hands and I set them free to spread them out on his chest. I loosely wrapped my legs around his torso which made him stop kissing to look at me.

"Bella, what are you..."

All he saw was my evil smile before I used all my strength to push him forward and over me until I was straddling him.

Go Bella!!

He started laughing and I looked down at him.

"What?"

Instead of answering, he fisted my hair in his hand and roughly kissed me.

Everything pretty much went down from there. No matter that I was straddling him, no way, he still wound up making me flushed and moaning into his mouth. At one point he had stopped kissing me to say that he liked me in that position.

I had blushed cherry red and had a huge urge to jump off him and hide behind a tree.

Of course I didn't, but the urge was strong.

I realized a lot was happening in a short amount of time. For some reason, and I don't even remember how, he was pinning me against a tree and chuckling as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Two more minutes left. I wonder what I'll dare you…?" he chuckled again and I gnashed my teeth together. I needed to do something!!

I slightly turned my head to the side and saw only his jaw and the side of his neck.

A light bulb should have turned on above my head because I suddenly had an idea.

I leaned more into him and relaxed my lips at his pulse point. I slipped my tongue out from between my teeth and lightly licked him.

His whole freakin' body tensed and I used it to my advantage. I lightly bit where I had licked and began sucking on the skin.

I repeated the process over again and Edward remained immobile, though breathing more hard. I did the same thing over and over again until I knew it was enough.

As I leaned back Edwards body shivered, as if he could finally relax now that I was done sucking on his neck. I looked down and examined my work.

Wow; I make good hickeys.

When I began to focus back on Edward I realized that he was standing closer than last time I checked, practically touching me.

And also staring at me.

When he knew I was staring back at him his shocked gaze turned into a sneer and he pushed even closer to me, whispering, "Bad girl" before locking his lips with mine.

It _definitely_ went down hill from there.

He passionately kissed me while he practically ground into me. His hands blindly held my face so I couldn't turn away.

Only two minutes?

ONLY two minutes??

I couldn't help but sigh into his mouth as our tongues found each other. My right hand came up and cradled the back of his head, idly playing with strands of his hair.

I lost.

I got so into the kiss that I was actually confused when Edward broke away. Then I heard the beeping noise and understood.

He took at lest five steps away from me and turned off his watch. He let his eyes focus on the watch for a second then finally looked up to me.

We stared at each other and I couldn't move. I felt trapped in his gaze, as cheesy as that may sound. I felt my breathing relax, but the blush in my cheeks would not go away.

"You won."

Edward smirked. "Yep."

I smiled at his easy acceptance.

"I told you I'd win," he continued as he walked forward, taunting me. I raised my brows.

"Oh yea?"

"Yep!" he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well I'm glad you're so full of yourself," I said coolly. He smirked back at me and my heart squeezed.

"Me too." He came forward, loosely holding my hand, and gave me the softest and sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. My heart squeezed further and my stomach fluttered.

Okay, fine, I loved him a lot. Any girl with any sense would be the exact same!

So as I kissed him back just as sweetly, I thought of how I would be saving these kisses forever.

-o-O-o-

_(Still BPOV)_

"Can you just freaking dare me already!?" Edward laughed loudly as I whined.

"No, not yet. You have to wait."

I sulked as we parked and sulked even when he opened my door and helped me out. In fact, I was still sulking when we were seated and handed our menus.

It was the week after the last contest and I was fed up beyond compare with all the 'secret dare' crap.

After a second of glancing at the menu I casually asked, "So, what's the dare?"

"Choose your food," was all that he said.

WHAT. A. BASTARD.

I sighed and chose my food.

When my simple cheeseburger and French fries were in front of me, I took a big bite of my burger than began glaring at Edward as he ate his soup.

"What's the dare?" I asked after I swallowed.

He didn't answer,

"Do I have to jump in a pool naked?"

He choked on his soup and started laughing.

"No," he gasped out.

"Eat five bottles of mustard?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course not."

"Eat ten chocolate ice creams?"

He smiled. "That might've been good, but no."

I sighed heavily and leaned back against my seat. The restaurant wasn't exactly full, the lights were dim, and from the one bite I had taken the food was very good.

Alice must've suggested it here.

"Endure two weeks of Emmet's hugs?" he laughed again at that one and shook his head.

"That's too easy."

"To you it is," I grumbled. "But seriously, what is it? I'm going crazy!" for emphasis I waved my arms above my head.

His face softened and he said quietly, "Agree to being my girlfriend."

Time slowed, my vision blurred, and I think even my breathe came short.

"What?"

"I dare you to agree to my offer of you being my girlfriend. You can always break up with me later," he added quickly, "but I still want us to try."

I actually froze, and before I could stop it a huge grin spread across my face. I quickly pressed it down and made it into a small, calm smile.

"That's it? That's the dare?"

He nodded once and gazed at me.

My heart soared, my pulse pumped and I felt I might even start giggling.

"But that's too easy!" I let my grin spread throughout my features and leaned forward in my chair.

"Then you'd better accept," he said with his crooked smile.

_**THE freaking END :D hehe**_

_**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**_

_**-sniff…..sniff sniff…- that was the end…..voila!!! :D haha**_

_**I hope all of you loved it very much and I had a (very very) fun time writing it nyahahaha ^-^**_

_**BUT FIRST!!!! I want you guys to all read what my options were for the last contest, to where it would be held…they're pretty funny:**_

_**The meadow (many people voted)  
locked in a classroom  
rent out apartment  
a closet  
the bathroom  
Edward's Volvo (funny, and many people voted)  
the roof of the dorm  
at the park where the sprinklers would go off and it would turn romantic….(many people voted)  
playground  
a deserted beach  
shoe room at josh's work (many people voted)  
one of the dorms  
the library  
an abandoned house  
an elevator where they would pull the emergency stop so they could do the contest  
a pool  
the staffroom  
a tool shed (…?)  
making Alice evil and to tell E & B to go to a 'secret' place while actually the whole school is watching (I actually considered this)  
school lunch area  
a bear cave (hahhahahahahahahahahaha)  
a tree where Bella would fall off (hahahahahahahahahaha)  
basketball court  
parking lot  
giant ice cream factory (…..seriously….)_  
a swimming pool  
McDonalds playland (hehe)  
picnic trable (how…?)  
observatory room above gym  
movies  
during a date  
in a lake on a row boat  
**_

_**YEP!!! Isn't they funny????**_

_**I chose the forest because I could and also it just came to mind……so YEA!!!!! **_

_**Thnk you so much for reading SAVE KISS and remember, I save all of your reviews on my heart and a folder in my email :D**_

_**GO FLY AND EAT COOKIES, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Luv ya alls**_

_**-Micsel**_


End file.
